


David's Bizarre Adventure

by PrincessLiamer



Series: South Park Bizarre Adventures [1]
Category: South Park, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLiamer/pseuds/PrincessLiamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David, Tweek, Kenny and Stan have a meeting to discuss the bizarre events unfolding in their town.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. McCormick Pride

South Park, Colorado. A small mountain town, relatively peaceful mountain town, easily overlooked by most on a map. A town with a small population of less than one thousand. Today, the town’s newest resident, David Rodriguez, has found himself in search of his cousin, Jessica Rodriguez. Having stopped at her house and talked with her parents, David had learned that Jessica spends most of her time at her boyfriend’s house, and found herself there currently. David had gotten the address, and walked to what seemed to be the edge of town, entering a section that seemed to have been abandoned. David looked about to see homeless here and there, as he came upon the largest structure in this section of town, A much fancier building than the other ramshackle houses found about. It looked as though it was once much nicer, the building, a prospective piece of land gone to waste, covered with shattered glass wall, and wind blowing through it. Looking into the building’s first floor was a large art piece, going up through the building for three floors, a whale, bursting up through it, as if it had cracked through the ground like ice. This building leaned over and surrounded another, much smaller residence, like a parasitic plant using it as support. Inside this small house, lights could be seen gleaming through the windows. David looked down at the address he had written into the notes of his phone, and confirmed this small, green house was the home of Jessica’s boyfriend.  
The reason David was looking for his cousin was not out of a desire of a familiar face in this strange new place. He had come out of concern for a family member. Earlier that same day, David had confronted a man named Kevin, who made many inappropriate insinuations about Jessica. David had become violent then, imagining he would be able to end the conflict like many others he had previously, without having any issues, for he had a secret advantage that no one knew about. A guardian angel, he dubbed Gypsy King! But, when he did, a man named Tweek approached him afterwards, and stated his astonishment, for he had seen David use Gypsy King, which was a first for David. Tweek explained that living in South Park, he would come to encounter many people with similar powers, which they had come to know as stands, beings gifted to individuals with strong wills to live, though usually through bizarre circumstances. Tweek had offered to introduce him to fellow stand users he knew around town, but David had become worried about his cousin, and wanted to check on her before doing anything else. So, Tweek and David exchanged numbers so that they could get in contact later, whenever David was available.   
And so, one thing having lead to another, David now found himself in front of Jessica’s supposed boyfriend’s house. David was fully prepared to walk up and knock at the house’s door when suddenly he heard a voice call out, “I was wondering if you’d show up!” Hearing this, David quickly scanned the area for the source of the voice, looked up, and saw, standing upon the the roof of the building’s scaffolding, a single man. He called out again, “I was hoping so, so I could get back at you for what happened earlier.” David could barely making out the figure leaning over the railing, staring down at him, but he knew it was the boy from earlier who had insulted his family, Kevin.   
“You’re an idiot if you think you’ll have any better luck fighting me here,” David called out to him.  
“I think you’ll be surprised! Come and meet me up here, and we can finish this!” Kevin called back. David looked at the decrepit building’s first floor. There was what seemed to be a fancy glass door still intact, with a shattered glass wall to it’s left. David decided to go through the well kept door, instead of any of the holes. On the inside, David looked around the empty building. There were cement walls keeping it up all over the place. He couldn’t understand how this building was originally intended to look, with all these walls jumbled together through the floor, but by now, it had taken a styling of it’s own. Many of them had been covered by spray paint, to have many sorts of designs, including people, places, words and statements. On his way to the stairs, David saw a corner with three walls, that had walls spray painted to look like that of a suburban house’s living room, with an old, torn up leather couch, a recliner, and a big box television lying just outside the three walls with a long power cord trailing off. On the other side of one of the walls was written “The Tweacker household.” David continued towards the stairs, and as he headed up to the second floor, he saw a sign reading, “do not defile art, or face the wrath of Craig, Kenny, Tweek and Kyle!” and as he looked over the floor, he saw a vast stretch of a single piece, covering the floor, from bottom to top, with lights strung up around it and globes hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a vast stretch of outer space, only interrupted by the large white whale bursting from the center of the room, and surrounding it, four bathtubs arranged.  
David made his way up two more floors, and there he encountered Kevin. Except it wasn’t Kevin. He looked similar to Kevin, surely, but David remembered Kevin’s face being dirty, and his teeth yellow and flawed. When this boy turned to face David, he was very clean, and when his mouth snarled open, he exposed a full set of teeth, slightly greyed if anything. He wore an orange hoodie with a white inner lining, pants of a matching orange and a black shirt below his hoodie torn to expose his midriff, which was hairy and muscular. He looked taller than the other man, possibly matching David at 6’. David pointed an accusatory finger at the boy, “You’re not Kevin. What do you want with me?”  
“My name is Kenny McCormick. And what I want is the same as what you want. I am going to defend my brother’s honor!” He stated, as he turned sideways to David, leaned far backwards and pointed back at David.  
Anger boiled in David. “Your brother, Kevin. You wish to defend him? You realize that he provoked that fight, right?”  
“My brother is undeniably an idiot, and certainly was out of line in what he said, but if I don’t defend him in this, then there will only be bigger problems later on.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
“It doesn’t concern you. All that concerns you is that I demand a fight for my family’s honor!”  
“And when do beat you, I can go see Jessica after this, right?”  
“Sure, but I don’t think it’ll be that simple.”  
David began to slowly lumber towards Kenny, “Trust me, this will be over before you know it.” David came closer and closer to Kenny.  
“Why, because of your stand?” David stopped. There was that word. When Tweek talked to him at his coffee shop, he had told David the ghostly power he wielded was called a stand, and that here in South Park, he would encounter many people with Stands similar to his, who could see his just as he could theirs. When Kenny called out David on his stand, he realized that that meant he had seen him use his stand in the fight earlier, and had to be a stand user as well. “Oh yes, I saw him. Unfortunately, you’re too late to do anything, now. I’m sure you’ve figured this out through the use of your own stand, but they happen to have a certain range of effectiveness. Mine can cover about 10 feet, although while it’s attached to this building, it could cover an entire floor.” David heard him and thought to himself, what does that mean, it can cover an entire floor? But then, it became clear, “David Rodriguez, meet my stand, FIGURE 8!” Kenny shouted, and David felt it around his waist. He looked down, and saw two purplish arms wrapped around him, and looking behind him, he saw Figure 8, coming from the ground and grabbing him. Figure 8’s body was actually only half out of the ground. Looking at it’s legs, David saw how he didn’t see the big purple humanoid creature as anything out of the ordinary. While in the ground, Figure 8 looked like any other piece of art, spray painted onto the building. Suddenly, David felt himself sinking into the floor, and looking at his feet, saw as they turned into another piece of graffiti! Kenny chuckled, “You were a fool to think you could win in this fight without even knowing what you were going up against. You should have heeded Tweek’s words more!”   
“You strike me as someone who talks with big words, pretending they’re just part of your vocabulary, when really you have no idea what some of the words you use mean,” David said in a angry voice.  
Kenny opened looked down at him angrily, “What’s that supposed to mean!?”  
“In my time with Gypsy King, I have happened to notice he has an effective range, unfortunately, it’s much larger than just ten feet. More like ten meters.” And suddenly, Gypsy King came out of David as he sank deeper and deeper into the floor, it’s small body hovering above the floor.  
Kenny laughed out loud, “Hahaha! You know, I didn’t get a clear look t your stand at Tweak Bros., but I was expecting it to be at least a little bigger! It’s half my size!” Gypsy King had a threatening look about it, it’s body appearing like that of tough body armor, and it’s mask like face invoking separation, but the size of it’s body was only barely above three feet.  
“It might be small, but it makes up for it’s size with power!” Gypsy King suddenly flew at Kenny with great speed. Seeing it come at him so fast, Kenny flinched, but he was never hit. Opening his eyes, Kenny no longer saw Gypsy King in front of him. He looked about, and found it now behind and above him. On the ceiling, he saw a red plus sign, like the one he had seen before left on his brother’s cheek before David’s coffee was sent flying at the plus sign with great speed. Looking back at David, Figure 8 was now having trouble pulling him into the ground. With his left hand outstretched, Kenny could see a red minus symbol on it, and realized that the plus and minus were attracting each other, much like that of a magnet. Suddenly, David was relinquished from Figure 8’s grip, and David barreled right through Kenny, knocking him to the ground. Kenny got back on his feet, and looked at David dangling down from the ceiling.  
“Heh. Hehaha, you’re even more helpless, now!” Kenny mocked. David watched as Figure 8 sank back into the ground, and seemed to swim across the floor. It reached a wall that it climbed up to the ceiling, which had spraypainted upon it a samurai sword and a duffel bag. To David’s surprise, as Figure 8 came up to these, they grabbed both of them and pulled them along. “By the way, all the graffiti on this floor is part of my trap that I had put there, so figure 8 could pick them up later!” David saw Figure 8 round up to the ceiling and break the surface of the wall, his head peering out. Then, with his right arm, raised up the katana, preparing to cut David in half. Suddenly, David fell from the ceiling back onto the floor just as Figure 8 took a swing. Looking at where he was, Kenny saw that the red plus was now gone. Figure 8 was now above David. He pulled out the bag he had picked up and dumped right onto David, dropping a bunch of big rocks Gypsy King pushed David out of the way of the rocks.  
“You’ve set this all up pretty well,” David complimented Kenny, “But Tweek said most of the stand users here had developed their stand abilities only in the last year. I’ve been working with my stand since I was eight.” Kenny was angry, now. Figure 8 lunged out of the ceiling to try and directly grab at David. “And it appears as though you’re out of new tricks. I, on the other hand, have many more to come.” Gypsy King stuck it’s left arm out, and from it shot it’s plus symbol into the face of Figure 8. He then quickly dashed towards the ground and picked up one of the big rocks off the ground, and through it with all it’s might away from the two of them. Figure 8 was quickly dragged out of the ceiling fully to follow the rock. But being out of the walls, It quickly hit the limits of its range. Normally, the stand would be at the edge, but as the rock kept going, Kenny was pulled forwards, closer to David, before Gypsy King flew up to him, and David said “Looks like you were the fool, friend,” before Gypsy King unleashed a flurry of punches upon Kenny too quick for eyes to follow. Kenny was sent flying backwards, and Figure 8 followed, returning to Kenny’s weak body. As a final blow, the rock came crashing directly into Kenny’s face which sent him flying even farther, until he was over the edge of the building.   
Kenny looked down and saw the ground far below him. He thought to himself, here we go again, as he felt gravity slowly bring him down. But as he fell, he was stopped mid air, and pulled back up towards David, who he could see had the red plus sign on the palm of his hand. David pulled him back to safety and lied him on the ground, sitting next to him. Kenny looked up to see David calmly sitting next to him after having saved him from death. Kenny put a hand on his knee and asked him, “Why did you save me?”  
“Dude, I was never trying to kill you. I didn’t want to fight you in the first place. I’m just here for Jessica.”  
“Oh. Right.” Kenny moved his hand off his knee. “I lost.”  
“Yup.” David confirmed.  
“That is not good.”  
“Ehh, get over it. Your brother is an asshole, anyway. He deserves what he got.”  
“Oh, I know he’s an asshole. I didn’t want to beat you for him ,I needed to beat you because of him.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Look, my brother is a bum. Just like our father before him. We haven’t seen him in a long time, and my brother has been heading down the same path, lately. Though he’s no pleasure to have around, and though he might be quite the bigot, he is family.” David looked down at Kenny, but Kenny averted his eyes downward. “He… He hates our sister. And her girlfriend.”  
David looked away from Kenny. “You know, I feel you should be able to choose your family. It’s more than just blood in your veins.”  
“Hmph. I know my brother. I can’t just abandon him now when he needs me.” As the conversation grew quiet, David stood up and headed back for the stairs. Kenny tilted his head to see him walking away. “Hey, where are you going?”  
“To see Jessica, remember?” David didn’t turn around to talk to him, he just kept heading the other way. Suddenly, David felt a tugging at the back of his leg. Looking down, he saw the arm of Figure 8 coming out of the ground and grabbing him. David became alert, sending out Gypsy King. “What, you really want more!?”   
“No, I just wanted to warn you,” Kenny said, crawling up to his feet, and stumbling over to him. “Kevin’s not here right now. Jessica is, though. She’s with my sister.”  
“Why is she-” David began to question, before putting two and two together. “Oh. Oh, I thought she was here with Kevin.”  
“No. She used to be with kevin. In fact, she was with a lot of guys. But now, she’s been with my sister, Karen.” Figure 8 came out of the ground, and David got a good look at him standing next to Kenny. His body was mostly purple, but his face had a strange white over it, that looked similar to an owl’s face, but all white with utterly dark, big, black eyes. Covering it’s torso was a series of circles surrounding a red center, arranged similarly to that of an atom and its electron cloud. “I’m sorry about what Kevin said earlier. He really is a problem whenever he’s around Karen and any girl she’s with. It’s been especially bad this time, since he used to be with Jessica.”  
David went to assist Kenny, helping support his weight, and getting him down the stairs. Kenny, you seem like a nice guy, so I’m going to warn you. If Kevin does anything to hurt Jessica or her girlfriend, I will come at him with great vengeance, whether you try to stop me or not.”  
Kenny looked at David, as he carried him down the stairs of this empty building, then down at the ground. “Don’t worry, dude. I won’t try to stop you.”


	2. Craig's uncontrollable desire!

In the small town of South Park, Colorado, David Rodriguez is new and trying to make a home for himself along with his family. Though this is but his second day in town, David has already made himself two new acquaintances in town, Tweek Tweak and Kenny McCormick. His first day in town seemed to be a long one, under the circumstances he met both of these people, one of which explaining briefly explaining the bizarre expectations he could expect to meet others, and the second exemplifying these expectations by David being forced into a fight with Kenny at his home, while searching for his cousin Jessica out of concern. After the fight between Kenny and David’s stands, FIgure 8 and Gypsy King, David was able to see Jessica, along with her girlfriend Karen. But, upon seeing Jessica, David had little he could think to say to his cousin. His greatest concern was that she was with Kevin McCormick, but Kenny had put those qualms to rest. Kenny had fears of his own of Kevin returning and hurting his sister and her girlfriend, but David made a promise that if Kenny didn’t, wouldn’t or couldn’t stop him, he would.  
David and Kenny had earned a mutual respect for each other, but to this point, Kevin hadn’t returned home yet, something the McCormicks had come to expect. In such a small town, Kevin and his friends had found many places to bum about without being found. They would commonly disappear for days, and Kevin would stumble home whenever he needed a bed to sleep in. For now, David had nothing to worry about. And so, he had other business he thought he should take care of for now. Yesterday, when he met Tweek, he had been offered to be guided around town or to meet some other people Tweek knew who would be able to relate to David in a sense, as he put it. David understood he referred to the stand abilities he had found out he and Tweek shared, like many other people around town.   
Today, the two of them were to meet during a two hour lunch break Tweek had managed to earn himself from his parents. David sat waiting fifteen minutes early with a coffee in front of him. David admittedly didn’t enjoy the taste of coffee, and had barely touched the plastic cup when Tweek finished up his duties, and greeted him properly. Walking up, he offered him his left hand to shake. “I-it’s good to see you again, David.”  
“Yeah, you, too, Tweek.” He said, reciprocating his handshake, at first instinctively offering him his right, before changing to the left. Tweek pulled his hand back, put his hands together, rubbing them, then looked to the door, and nervously move his hands behind his back.   
“Um, sorry, I had asked a, uh, friend to come meet with us. He’s another like us. I was expecting him to be here by now, so if we could just wait for him to show up for a minute?”  
“Well, I mean, sure. You’re the guide, so I’m not going to force you to do anything.”  
“Right, course… sorry.”  
Tweek and David sat in the coffee shop while Tweek drained a coffee cup in about four minutes. David watched him gulping down large scalding portions of coffee. Tweek stared impatiently at the door waiting for his companion to come, then he took up his phone, looking for a text back. Unfortunately, time ticked by, and he never received a text back. David wasn’t normally patient, and the waiting was killing him. “Do you mind if I step outside for a minute?”  
“Huh?” Tweek seemed to have forgotten what had been going on. “Oh, yeah. Sure.” David walked out of the building and to the street corner. He looked up and down the block, and saw maybe a total of three people. He stared across the street to where a children’s park was. There were two children on the swing together, and another sitting alone in snow filled sand pit. David wasn’t sure why he had come out here. He pulled out his phone and didn’t see any new texts. He opened a social media app, and thought that if this was all he was going to do, he could have just stayed in the diner. David decided he might as well head back in, and he turned back counter clockwise. As he turned, staring down at his phone, David bumped directly into someone. He was so caught off guard. After having looked up seeing no one nearby, he had no expectation of bumping into someone. He was more caught off guard as he began looking up trying to find the person’s eyes. The man towered over even him, at a massive 6’6.6”. Almost a half of a foot on him. David stared up feeling anxiety having to look up like so highly.  
The man looked back down at David. He had a blue, wool laplander with tan and brown lines stitched into it. on his head with that fell down, and on the ends of the thick cords were two balls with a star on either side of the balls, touching point to point. He also had a big blue zip up hoodie on with a visible white fuzz lining on the inside. Suddenly, the man spoke, moving very little of his stern, unfeeling face while doing so. “I’m sorry, that was my bad.”  
David was surprised. The man had apologized to him after David had bumped into him. He tried to calm himself after bumping into the first person to be so dramatically taller than him since he reached 6’2. “It’s alright. I mean, I should be apologizing. I bumped into you, after all.” David didn’t see his face soften in the least. They didn’t break eye contact. David had no chance to break away.  
“You know, it’s a bad idea to not wear a jacket around here,” he said, and pointed at David’s baseball t shirt with sleeves above the elbows.  
David looked down at his shirt, tugging at it around the chest. “What’s wrong with this?”  
“You’re going to catch a cold.” David was shocked by the concern this random stranger had for his health, especially since he had been so intimidated by him, something that rarely happened to him.   
“I think I can handle the cold.”  
“I guess you’re new around here. You’ll learn you’re gonna need a jacket to stay alive around here.”  
“Uhh… Thanks for the advice.” David felt calmed by the man’s friendly nature. The tall man turned to face the glass door of the coffee shop and grabbed at the handle. “Oh, are going in?” David asked, walking to his side as he was preparing to open the door, but looking up at the man’s face, he saw a look of great worry and tension. He didn’t move his hand from the door handle, holding it closed. “Hey, man, are you alright?” He looked at his worried face staring in, and followed his eyes to where Tweek was sitting, staring down at his coffee. He looked back at the man, who was beginning to sweat bricks in front of the door. David realized this must be who he was waiting for, but there was something else wrong with him as well. Suddenly, looking down at the left hand latched to the handle, he saw another arm coming from the right, a white arm with a black, fingerless glove, shooting out and grabbing the left. It was another stand! He looked the stand’s arm. Upon it’s glove was a hollow golden circle with many golden bars within it. It looked like the wheel of a wagon. The arm looked massive, David imagined it must be just as large as the man himself, instead of his half sized stand, Gypsy King. The man used his stand to pull his arm from the handle with great force. He saw his fingers being pulled away, as one of them seemingly went flinging out of place, broken. David looked at the broken finger in awe, unclear why the man had taken such dramatic steps to move his hand. Then, the man turned and calmly walked passed David, heading back down the other way, ignoring his broken middle finger. David looked back down at the door handle. The man had cut his hand it, and there was a slight blood stain. Avoiding the blood, David grabbed the handle and opened the door.  
Tweek was staring down at his coffee until he heard the door open. David walked up to him, and said, “I think I just saw the guy we’re waiting for.”  
“What? Where is he?”  
“He was just walking up to the building. He was gonna come in, but he forced himself to leave.”  
“What makes you think he was the guy we’re waiting for?”  
“I saw him using his stand! He was holding onto the door, and he used his stand to make himself move away.”  
“What? Why couldn’t he move?”  
“I don’t know, he was just standing there, holding onto the door for a while.”  
“Well, what did he look like?”  
“Tall. Really tall, with a blue hat on that had balls that dangled off of it, with stars on them. A bit of a crooked nose.”  
“Yeah… That was Craig. DId you see where he was going?”  
“Well, he was walking off in that direction,” he pointed to his right.”  
Tweek thought aloud, “Where could he be going… And why did he just leave.” Tweek stood. “We should go after him, make sure he’s alright.” Tweek picked up a messenger bag he had sitting at the table. AS the two of them headed out the door, Tweek saw the blood on the handle. “Is that blood?”  
“Oh, yeah. The guy cut his hand on the handle tearing himself away.”  
Tweek kneeled to get a closer look at the handle, then stood, and told David, “I’ll be right back.” Then, he headed back in for a minute, before coming back out with a roll of paper towels, with which he used to clean the handle. He went back in again to toss the bloody paper towels away, and came back out, saying, “I couldn’t leave that blood on their like that.”  
The two of them hurried down the street in the direction David had seen Craig go. They rounded two blocks, and David questioned what they were doing. “So do you have any idea where this guy might’ve gone? What did you say his name was, Craig?”  
“Yes, Craig. I don’t know where he could be going. There isn’t a lot of places he would go further this way than my family coffee shop.”  
“Hmm…” They walked further down the sidewalk looking from left to right. “So, is there any reason he would’ve acted so weird?”  
Tweek stared down at the ground. “No. I don’t think so…” David saw his concern, and looked ahead of them. They walked in silence. They arrived at the last lot on the street, a U-store facility. After that the the road headed out of town. It would be weird for Craig to have left town, and wouldn’t do the two of them any good to start heading out of town in search of him. They decided to head back to the last turn they could have.   
As they crossed the street, the two crossed paths with an incredibly obese man talking into his phone. From across the street, the two could hear him yelling, “What do you mean you failed?! You’ve got the most powerful weapon someone could have! What do you mean you don’t want to!? You’re not supposed to have a say in the matter!” As the man saw Tweek and David coming his way, his looked briefly surprised before his expression turned to one of anger. He started whispering into his phone, and the two could no longer hear him.  
As the two of them came up on him, David stopped and asked him, “‘Scuse me, friend, but did you happen to see a tall man with a blue hoodie on walk by here?”  
The fat man looked David up and down, then glanced at Tweek next to him, and back to him. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked, rudely.  
Being asked so rudely, David felt irritated. But he calmly answered, “My name is David. I’m new in town.”  
The man snorted, and said under his breath, “They let you in?”  
Hearing him say such, David took a step closer to the fat man, lowering his head, and glaring at him from the corner of his eye. “What was that?” He asked.  
He looked surprised, “Hmm? Did I say something?” He asked, pointing at himself in confusion.   
“I think you might not want to test me. I’m not the forgiving type.” David warned him putting his left hand on his hip, and raising his right to his face and with a flick of the wrist, pointing it at him.  
“Oh, you’ll do well not to threaten me, ey, ese?”   
David’s short temper was about to reach it’s limits. “Why’s that, my friend?”   
“I’m kind of a big deal around here.”  
“Tweek, you know this guy?”  
Tweek stared at the man in disgust. “Yeah, I know ‘em. This is Cartman.”  
“Tweek, in your honest opinion, would say that this Cartman is a big deal?”  
“Uhh…” Tweek hesitated, looking up at Cartman who looked back angrily at him. “No. wouldn’t.”  
“Tweek, you bitch, how dare you!” Cartman yelled at him, “You’ll be paying later. And as for you, you dirty mexican sunnova bitch!”  
David threw his head up and stepped into the space of Cartman, separating themselves only by the accusative finger he pressed against the fat man’s sternum. “You gonna disrespect my race like that, you must get who you’re messing with. If I were you, I’d start kissing my feet in apology.” Suddenly, Gypsy King came flying from David’s back, and tapping the ground between his feet with their left hand, and flying back up to shove their right into the mouth of the fat bastard, grabbing onto his tongue. Feeling his tongue grabbed, Cartman’s face filled with fear. Then, Gypsy King let go and returned to David, and Cartman’s Tongue was pulled out of his mouth and forced to the ground between David’s legs. He sat there trying to pull himself from that position, but could barely move.   
Cartman screamed out at David, “Le E GO, you SO’M A BIT-TH!”   
David swung one leg over Cartman’s large body and began to walk away. “C’mon Tweek, let’s get going. He can’t answer our question anymore.” Tweek looked down at Cartman, and walked around him over to David.  
“You gonna release him?”  
“Give it a minute.”  
As the two of them walked away, Cartman began to whine even louder. “WAiI! You ca’t weabe me wike-is!”  
“What’s the range on that attack?” Tweek asked looking back.  
“Oh, it can be infinite. As long as both exist, which is controlled entirely by me. Here, I’ll let him go.” Cartman was suddenly let go, and went flying back. He sat up straight, with his tongue sticking out, rubbing it against his sleeve, and looked down the way at David and Tweek.  
“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that you son of a bitch,” Cartman said to himself.  
As the two of them continued ton hopelessly try and find Craig, David started asking, “So, that Cartman wouldn’t happen to be a stand user, too, would he? He looked the same age as us.”  
“Um… Maybe.” Tweek said, worriedly.  
“Maybe?” David repeated, confused. “What do you mean maybe?”  
“Well, people can develop stands at different times. The stone we were exposed to, it brought out our ability to summon our stand, but not all at once. It took a lot of people time. I haven’t seen Cartman’s stand, or know for certain if he has one.”  
The two of them went on searching. Eventually, they came back to the center of town. “So, who was the first to develop a stand?”   
“I was.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah… Almost instantly. I remember the first time I saw Blur I screamed. They towered over me, gold and shining. It was terrifying. It was so long before anyone else could see them. But then, like a month later, Craig saw them. And he showed me he his. It was calming. Knowing I wasn’t the only freak. Then half the class had a stand, and it wasn’t weird anymore…” Tweek suddenly had a headache out of nowhere, quickly grabbing at his forehead and rubbing his temples. He let out a groan.  
“Huh? Tweek, you alright?” David asked, seeing his sudden, before he himself had a sudden, onset headache. “I-uh, I think… ughh. I don’t I’m doing alright, either.”  
“I’m-I’m fine. I get migraines all the time.”  
“I don’t, it’s terrible.”  
“Do you need to sit down?”  
David held his hand up to his head. He tried walking forward, but he stumbled off the sidewalk and onto the street. “N-No, I’m fine.”  
Tweek walked over to hold him up straight, “Dude, you just walked directly into the street! Can you see straight right now?”  
“Ughh… God, it’s all blurry. I need a seat  
“You definitely need a seat, and some water to drink.” Tweek pulled David out of the street to a nearby restaurant with chairs in front, sitting him down. “I’m gonna get some water. Don’t move. Tweek went into the restaurant. David sat, unable to see straight. His arm was burning. He thought, my left, that’s the arm that’ll hurt before a heart attack, right? He tried looking down at where his arm was burning, scratching at it. Through the flashing in his eyes, David thought he could see a big black mark in his arm. As strained his eyes trying to see it clearly. While he was looking, Tweek came back out with two bottled waters, handing one to David.   
David looked at the Silhouette of Tweek in front of him. “Tweek,” he asked, “You said you were suffering from a headache as well just before mine hit?”  
Tweek was drinking his water when he asked him, he stopped and turned, “Yes.”  
“Are you still experiencing a migraine?”  
“Well, yeah, but I’m used to them.”  
“Right, but are you sure that this is a migraine?”  
Tweek didn’t know how to respond, unsure why he thought differently, he asked, “Why do you ask?”  
“Tweek, look here,” David said, and he held his arm out, keeping his sleeve out of the way to reveal the mark on it. Tweek looked in astonishment. The large black mark couldn’t have possibly been a bruise. It looked like tattoo, a large black circle with many complex inner layers, which looked like a perfectly symmetrical maze formed on his forearm. “Tell me, what does that look like to you?”   
“Jesus! I-it’s hard to explain. It looks like a maze on your arm! Where did it come from!?”  
“There could only be one source for this mark. It must be the work of an enemy stand! And I think i know who's.” David knew it had to have been that Cartman character, if he had a potential to have a stand, but Tweek had never seen it.  
“What do you think it’s does? This mark?”  
“I don’t know, but do you feel any burning?”  
Tweek wasn’t sure what he meant at first, but then, he realized, there was burning sensation low on his right shoulder blade. He reached back to grab at it with his left hand, and pulled at his flannel shirt. He then began to unbutton it, and pulled it down about his waist, turning his back to David, and shouting, “Do you see anything? I can feel a burning, right here,” and he pointed towards his shoulder, but David couldn’t see anything where he was pointing under the black tank top tweek wore underneath.  
“I can’t see,” David told him, “Your shirt is still in the way.” David saw a purple mark on Tweek’s left shoulder near the neck. He pointed, “What about this?”   
He looked, “Huh? Oh, no. That’s a birthmark. It’s unimportant.” David squinted his eyes. Slowly, the light adjusted back to a level in which he could attempt to make out shapes from. The purple birthmarked looked almost like a star when looked at clearly. He looked back where he was pointing, and there appeared to be a hole through the undercovering when looked at closely.   
David informed Tweek, “There is a hole here near where you’re pointing. Which might be indicative of some kind of attack.” David thought to get a better look for the mark. “Um, do you mind if I check...closer?”  
KNowing what he meant, Tweek sheepishly agreed, “Y-yeah, sure,” then thought, “no, wait. Could we do this somewhere else more private?”  
“Uhh, sure.” Tweek button the top two buttons of his flannel, and the two of them went into the restaurant, and into men’s bathroom, where Tweek undid his shirt once more, and leaned himself against the sink, staring himself in the eyes, before David warned him he was doing it now, and Tweek nervously closed his eyes. David pulled back the gripping top, and was shocked to see a similar, large maze pattern having formed on Tweek’s skin. He exclaimed, “It’s right here, Just like mine!”  
“Oh Jesus!” Tweek screamed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. David lightly slipped the binding top off his finger, not snapping it back and not touching Tweek.   
“We can only assume that this was the work of Cartman’s stand, but we have no idea what it could do! We can assume it has something to do with our headaches… is it some kind of poison!?”  
“Could be, but how come we didn’t see his stand when it attacked us?!”  
“It could be incredibly small. And incredibly fast.”  
“That would make sense… A long distance stand, controlled remotely. Sounds like Cartman’s style.” Tweek put his shirt back on and rebuttoned his shirt fully. The two of them walked out of the bathroom. “How are you feeling?”  
David was trying to keep his calm, but right now, he could barely stand to stand. “Terribly,” he whispered towards Tweek. “Where should we go?”   
“Dude, my shift starts in like, thirty minutes!” Tweek shouted.  
“What?” David was confused.  
“I had only gotten two hours off. I gotta work until closing.”   
“Dude, you can’t work now!” David shouted as the two of them pushed their way out of the restaurant. “You’ve been attacked by an unknown weapon. It could be killing us right now! We need to figure out something to do about this!”  
“David, I’m the only person who works at the coffee shop that has any competence in the least! If I don’t get back there, my dad might get distracted talking to customers, and the something will be left cooking, and catch on fire, and then the whole place burns down! What then, huh!?”  
“Tweek that seems like a ridiculous worst case scenario.”  
“Oh, you think? It’s happened! My dad is an idiot! I shouldn’t leave him unattended for so long, anyway.” Tweek stumbled down the way, and David quickly stumbled after him.   
Five minutes later, Tweek received a call. He looked at his phone, with a look of Confusion. He answered the call, “Cartman?” David looked over at him with surprise. “No. Why would I do that?” Tweek answered a question to the phone. “I mean no.”  
“What did he ask you to do?” David asked.  
Tweek moved the phone away from his face, and answered David, “He asked me to slap myself.”  
“What, Why?”  
“I don’t know,” He brought the phone back to his face, “What, hat did you say?” Why should I do that? Ugh, Cartman you’re not making any sense? You know what, Cartman we can talk later. I’m kind of busy. I gotta get back to work. Cartman, I’m gonna hang up. Bye.”   
“What was that about?”  
“I don’t know, he just kept bossing me around and yelling at me. Do you think him calling has something to do with the marks?”   
David thought about it. “Maybe. We need to know more about the marks, for sure.”  
The two of them arrived back at Tweek Bros twenty minutes later. Their headaches having subsided for the most part. But, sitting across from Tweek Bros. when they got there was Craig, on a park bench facing the cafe, smoking a cigarette. When Tweek saw him, he called out, “Craig?” and ran over to him.   
When Craig saw Tweek, he smiled and stood up, towering a solid foot above Tweek. “Craig, where have you been? We’ve been looking for you for two hours, where have you been?”  
But instead of answering the question, Craig Said, “Tweek, let me take you out.”  
This surprised Tweek, “Uh, excuse me? Where? And when? And, wait, more importantly, why are you asking right now? This is, uhh… unlike you.”  
“I mean now,” Craig said in response.  
“What? Um, I mean, I’d love to, but I’m working right now.”  
“That’s fine, I can just stay here with you, and it’ll change the context of the encounter.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Nothing, sorry for not showing up on time. To take that new kid around town.”  
“I-it’s fine.”  
“Well, technically, you didn’t.” David chimed in.  
“Oh, so you’re the new kid. Your name was David, wasn’t it? It’s good to meet officially.”  
“Yeah. You, too.”  
The three of them stood there in such silence. Craig decided to smile, lifting the right half of his stone face, showing gray teeth. It was off setting.  
“Right,” Tweek said, cracking under the pressure. “Sooo… Let’s go inside.” The three of them walked towards the door. Tweek walked over to David, and warned him, “There’s something wrong with Craig. He’s acting… really weird right now.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know… The use of phrases like changing the context.”  
“Right. That was off putting.”  
“And his attitude in general,” he looked back at Craig, then back to David, “Just… weird. While I’m working, keep an eye on him.”  
When Tweek entered he quickly put himself to work, and Craig and David sat down at a table together. David stared at Craig in silence. Craig never acknowledged his staring. After a while, David saw Craig putting a hand to his ear under his hat, and watched as he seemingly started talking to himself. He started, “Yes? That’s your fault. You were too inspecific. Oh, now that seems much more clear. I just wanna let you know that even though there’s nothing I can do now, someday, I’m going to crush your skull.” David looked at him with such confusion as he suddenly stood, and watched as he made his way over to Tweek at the counter.   
Tweek looked up at him, towering over and asked, “Craig? Is something wrong?”  
“Tweek. I’m sorry about this. But I mean this from the bottom of my heart when I say I’m about to crush your skull.”  
“What!?” Tweek exclaimed, and watched as from Craig came the massive right hand of his stand, reeling upwards, preparing to come down upon Tweek from above. Tweek didn’t know how to react. Luckily he didn’t have, to, for Craig’s body was suddenly pulled from the counter to the back wall, knocking tables and chairs out of the way, breaking the plaster. Craig looked like he had barely felt the crash as he fell, taking a portion of the wall with him, sticking to his back. Getting up from his knees without lifting his hands from his sides, He told David, “Thanks for stopping me. I knew Tweek wouldn’t.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean!? Why the hell did you try to attack him in the first place?!”  
“Sorry, I’m not allowed to say. I didn’t want to, even though I really did want to. It might not have looked it, but I was already trying to hold that punch.”  
“Yeah, right. I saw that wind up.”  
“I could’ve not wound up and crushed his skull point blank just the same.” Craig looked at his back. “Why’s this stuck to my jacket? Is this at all related to your stand power?”  
“I’ll let you discover that on your own.” And with that, the rubble fell from Craig’s back, leaving dust and crumbs.  
“I don’t want to do this here,” Craig said.  
“I don’t want this to happen at all!” Tweek cried out to Craig. Craig lowered his head. Sorry. I have to.”  
“I’ll fight you,” David exclaimed, “And when I finish you, you’re gonna explain some things to me.”  
“Right. After you finish me. But I’m more concerned with where?”  
“The u store facility at the end of town.”  
“Fine. Why not.” Craig said.  
“Wait, David, Craig, are you actually going to fight?” Tweek asked, worriedly.  
“It’s the only way, Tweek. He’s gonna try to attack you again if I don’t take care of him.” The two of them walked out and down the street side by side. David glared at Craig repeatedly, thinking he might try and attack him while they walked over to the u store facility.   
Craig glared back down at David, and told him, “If you think I’m going to attack you on the way over, you don’t have to worry. I won’t lie, I’m supposed to kill both you and Tweek. And It would give satisfaction to do so at anytime. But I’m not gonna. It would leave a bad taste to do so in such a cheap way. So I’m fighting that urge. It’s like fighting against the desire to use some terrible addictive drug.” David no longer felt comfortable looking at Craig knowing how strongly he desired to kill him. “I’m sorry you met me today. If it were any other day before this, I’m sure we would’ve gotten along great.”  
“Is that so?” David said, not believing him.  
“Look, this isn’t me.”  
“You keep saying things like you don’t want to do this, but what’s supposed to make me believe that?”  
There was a silence “Talking is hard. On my back, right next to the spine,” He paused. David watched as he put a hand to his head, and had a sudden expression of pain. After a minute, he went back to stone faced, and as the U Store sign became visible, he went on, “High, about the collar of my shirt is something you’re not supposed to see. That’s the best I can do.” His hand went back up, over his eye.  
They briefly entered through through the unlocked gate. Craig headed deeper in, to where he couldn’t be seen from the street. As David rounded the corner, Craig was there waiting at the opposite end of the first warehouse. “One last point: I thought you had broken your middle finger earlier.”  
“I had. Fortunately I was able to reset it myself. See?” Craig raised his middle finger mightily into the air, aimed in David’s direction, with his other hand unzipping his hoodie and putting it in his pocket. The flaps of his hoodie blew in a winter breeze. “I’m gonna need to be real close if want to hit you with my stand.” David took the initiative. They were currently ten meters apart. David had no idea the length Craig’s stand could reach, so he was going to try and stall his stand. He walked two meters up, then out of his pocket pulled a knife. Seeing it, Craig thought he might try and come for a person to person attack, before he watched David toss it behind his back Craig returned his attention to David thinking the knife was a distraction, but David hadn’t changed speeds, having closed a third meter. Suddenly, Craig saw come flying towards him lightning fast the knife’s tip. He felt the tip inserting itself into his chest as his stand grabbed it and barely found success in keeping it from going deeper, without taking him out any further than one arm.   
“Earlier when I sent you flying back into the wall, I had put a mark on you,” David explained, “I kept the mark on you so I could get any easy attack in. You might not want to spoil the taste of an honest victory, but back where I come from, when you get in a fight, you fight to survive!” David was now within five meters of Craig and sent Gypsy King flying at Craig. He intended to try and hit Craig, or fully reveal his stand. He did succeed in pulling out his stand, when it reared it’s big, blue head out of Craig, along with its other arm.  
The stand let out a battle cry, “Kusooooo!” And sent one punch directly into gypsy king’s face. Gypsy King recoiled back, as Craig forced the knife that was an inch deep into his chest out. He struggled to keep it out, the attraction between it. Craig looked at his back. His jacket was being pulled to his side, which craig noticed, and removed his jacket. Tossing it, the blade quickly followed, pulled out of the stand’s hand.  
“By the way,” Craig said casually, “This is LITTLE L.” His stand came and stood to the right of Craig, Little L. They had a body much like that of a person’s, being as massive as Craig, and just as stoic looking. His head was blue, and he wore a mask like that of a gladiator. From his exposed ears dangled long earrings that went down to his chest. He wore a neck brace that marked the transition to his body, below it being snow white and looking like a skin tight suit. He had two holes on his chest by the shoulder, like valves, and four more below the chest parallel to one another. On both both of his black gloved fists were the golden circles. “His range is only about a yard.”  
David cupped his face. The punch Little L had delivered to Gypsy King had left both of them badly hurt. His lip was bleeding, and he was afraid he might have broken a tooth. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand. “So what’s your Little L’s power?” David angrily asked.  
“He can punch real good.”   
There was a silence. David was confused, “Is that it?”  
“It’s gets the job done.” Craig stood in a completely relaxed position, hands in pockets, waiting for David’s next attack. Gypsy King floated back up and lunged towards Craig, before Little L moved between the two of them, and quickly began throwing punches, quickly unleashing five to Gypsy King’s head, stomach and hand, while Gypsy King struggled to land one before Little L had started. Little L was preparing a sixth punch when he was once again pulled away and off to the side where his fist was now sticking to the wall, along with Craig, who was brought down to a knee.   
David already felt that this fight might be too much for him. Little L’s power was immense. He sighed, thinking he had put distance between him and Craig, When Craig told him, “I wouldn’t think the battle over just yet, David,” and walked a meter in front of Little L. Suddenly, Little L shoved their booted foot into the ground, and using the power of one leg began to go against the force pulling their fist back, until their body was parallel with the ground. They then slowly moved their their hand with the mark on it up away from the wall, along their body, and in front of their head, where they jammed their fingers deep into the ground. “Little L is yet to be matched in physical strength,” Craig explained, “Strong enough to actively fight a stand ability like yours. Although there’s no way I could get any closer. My toe is already bleeding, and my calf is screaming in pain.” Little L swung their body around, and was close enough to David to try and hit him while he was paralyzed by the shock he felt seeing someone overcome his stand's ability like so. AS the leg came towards him, he made a snap judgement, and had Gypsy King fly away from His side and come at Little L from the right, towards his front. Little L had little control over their movement, their body being supported by one arm, twisted around, unable to dodge, and only one arm to defend itself with. Gypsy King came in hot, throwing a furious barrage of punches at Little L’s stomach, while Little L sent what he could back, hollering out, “Kusoooo!” Gypsy King managed to hit Little L’s chest and stomach at least eight times, while eating to punches from Little L, who swung six times. On the next swing, the two of them matched fists, which to see, looked like a small child meeting fists with a boxing glove. Gypsy King’s punch broke, and Little L sent another backhanded punch into Gypsy Kings elbow, which upon reaching David, felt like his arm being snapped in half, and knocked Gypsy flying back. David held his broken arm with his other hand and kneeled, while LIttle L’s grip came loose as the ground crumbled, and he flew back to the wall.   
Craig stood there, bleeding from the fight, victorious. His fingernails were chipped and broken, blood coming from underneath his index, His chest hurting badly, possibly suffering from broken ribs. With only one arm, Gypsy King would be unable to attack to any full extent. David thought to himself, damn! There’s no way I can defeat him now! And I still had one more move left. I underestimated the enemy, and now the battle has ended before it even started! I think I’m about to die! Except my last symbols are still formed. The plus is on his fist. He could easily break the wall with his stand, and he’ll be able to approach and attack me then. So I have to be prepared with something that can stall his Little L, or Craig himself.  
Little L did in fact take out the wall with a punch, eliminating the minus symbol. Craig told David, “I’m sorry this is ending. A part of me is.” He stepped towards David on the ground, Little L floating above him like a shadow. In a last ditch effort, David sent Gypsy King flying to the left, where they grabbed the knife that they threw earlier. Pushing the tip against their palm, Gypsy threw the blade far behind Craig, before it came reeling back towards the plus on Little L’s hand. Little L reeled back his marked fist and as the blade came it, called “Kuso!” and broke the knife in two with his other fist. The tip of the blade was sent off course before coming back and cutting into Little L’s ring finger. But as that went on, David and Gypsy King were running at Craig, and together, hit him with two left hooks to the face. They sent him recoiling, stumbling three feet back, noteable by when he sent Little L lunging at them, they came so close within hitting them, the rush of air coming from their fist blew David back a step. He wasn’t saved. He had only stalled himself more time.  
“Oi, David.” Craig and David looked over. To their right, Tweek was standing, still with his apron on. “As soon as you left, I knew you were going to need my help. So even though I don’t want to fight Craig, I’m here. Which is clearly a good thing.” Tweek walked over to the two of them, walking behind David. He heard him shout, “BLUR!” And felt a hand on his head. Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving in fast motion around him, and before he could realize what was going on, He found himself at the entrance to the U store facility, with his injuries healed. He ran back over to where he just was, and saw Tweek and Craig standing where they were just the same. They had started talking, as Tweek said, “I didn’t want thing to come to this. Why are fighting?”  
“I’m sorry, Tweek, I already told you, I have no choice.” The two of them circled one another, two meters apart. “I’m going to try and hold back. You should be able to beat me easily. Don’t dissapoint, or it’ll end with your life.” and with that, Craig shouted, “Little L!” and sent them flying forward.  
Tweek matched the challenge shouting, “Blur!” and the sleek, gold stand came flying as well, it red eyes glowing, silver crosses on it’s face and chest shimmering. The two of them met a meter out each, and began throwing punches furiously, while LIttle L hollered with every punch, “Kutabare-bare-bare-bare-bare!” They matched fist for fist. Blur was the first to make it through the wall of punches, with a right hook to Little L’s head. Having landed the hit, he backed up as for ten seconds, Little L continued to swing the same as before, before he seemed to back up, and Tweek took a step forward, along with Blur, and with that, Blur began to send an onslaught of punches LIttle L’s way. When they tried to punch back, Blur would knock their fist away. The assault was unstoppable. Tweek shouted, “David, come here!” And David ran around Craig, who was currently swaying under the many punches to his person he was receiving, coming to Tweek’s side. Tweek told him, “David, this is going to end badly.”  
“What? What do you mean? You’re kicking his ass right now!”  
“Yes, but one point is that he’s currently holding back, and I can say that with certainty, because I know the extent of Craig’s power far exceeds my own, and a second point I should let you know is that when Blur stops beating up Little L, All that damage will immediately undo itself.”  
“What?! Why will it ‘undo’ itself?”  
“Blur’s power is to send things back in time. Well, no, not back in time, perse, but to return things to how they were at a previous time.”  
“What does that mean?  
“It means that when I touched you with Blur and you arrived back at the gate, you were very quickly rewinding like an old VHS tape, back before you had started the fight. It’s why all your wounds healed, they had no longer happened, even though you still remember them. I could not rewind things, but I will rewind Craig, because I couldn’t bare to leave him so seriously injured. What would remain the same would be if I knock someone unconscious.”  
“Then just knock him unconscious.”  
“I’m trying, but it’s not going well.” David was confused until he saw the blood dripping from his lip, and looked back to the fight to see an equal exchange of punches going in between Blur and Little L. BLur was suddenly knocked back with a final punch. Suddenly, Little L started swinging even more violently than before, until coming to a finish, fully healed.  
Craig brushed his shoulder. Snow had begun to fall, and some had landed onto his shoulder. “This battle was a bad idea from the start,” he said, reiterating how much he had distaste in the situation.  
“You’re right, it was,” David agreed, “Once Tweek entered the fray, you should have realized you were in over your head.” Craig raised an eyebrow at David’s words. Suddenly he felt his hat being pulled from his head, and then a powerful punch directly to his ear. It was Gypsy King, who had snuck behind him while he was rewinding and unable the things happening around him, and Little L couldn’t help but stay still. “I’ve been wondering as to who you’ve been talking to,” David said, pointing to where Gypsy King had punched him, which between Craig’s head and their fist was a bluetooth. “Now, what’s that on your back?” David asked, and had Gypsy King reaching for before Craig turned around and had Little L come at them, screaming “Kusooo!” before Blur quickly came at them from above, and began to attack, pounding them down, while Gypsy King started to attack Craig violently, aiming directly for the head. He sent Craig flying back, and Little L quickly followed, before they both went flying back against the forces of gravity and inertia, returning to where they had just been, until Little L eventually returned to Craig, and the effects of Blur’s rewind finished, and Craig collapsed, unconscious, but unharmed. David walked over to him, and pulled back the collar of his shirt to, and was shocked to reveal the same maze like mark in the same place Craig had described that both Tweek and David had. “But… then this is a stand power!”  
“Could it be… The power to control minds?” Tweek asked nervously. “Then… Oh god. He really didn’t have a choice!”  
“Wait, Tweek. Earlier, he was talking into his phone, or, more accurately, his bluetooth. I thought he was just cray, but he must have been talking to whoever is controlling him!”  
Tweek looked down at Craig’s body, and hesitantly reached for his pocket. Pulling out his phone, Tweek quickly punched in the password, and looked at Craig’s last call. And the name read ‘fatass!’ Tweek went wide eyed, and exclaimed, “It was Cartman!”   
“Damn it!” David felt his body grow tense, knowing that he had let himself get attacked by Cartman’s stand without even seeing it, and that there was a chance the next time he saw him, he could be used, just the same. “We need to do something!”  
“What about Craig!?” Tweek cried out, looking like he might cry.  
“”Well, he’s under Cartman’s control. And we don’t know if there’s a limit to time on how long his orders are in effect, or anything! We can’t leave him here, sure, but we can’t take him with us. And we sure as hell can’t go back to the coffee shop.”  
“What, why?!”   
“If Craig comes for us, that’s the first place he’ll go. In fact, he probably knows anywhere you’ll go.”  
“Oh god! I-I don’t know what I’m gonna do! I-I don’t know if I can handle having to hide from Craig! Having to… keep a level head!”  
“Tweek, we need to get out of here, and do anything we can to hold Craig up!”  
It was david’s idea to put Craig in one of the storage sheds. Tweek put Craig’s jacket back on him, and broke open one of the walls with Blur, while Gypsy King floated Craig in before the wall revered to being together. The two of them left Craig there and walked away, Tweek silently weeping.


	3. Introducing a Simple Man

In the small town of South Park, Colorado, David Rodriguez has discovered dangers urking within the town, after moving in to discover many of the people had acquired gifts similar to his called stands. Now, he finds himself in a direct conflict with some of these people as he and his new friend, Tweek Tweak, fought against Craig Tucker, before realizing Craig had been under the control of Eric Cartman. Now, Tweek and David have hidden themselves at David’s house.  
That same day, on the other side of town, a young boy, Stan Marsh, awoke suddenly to a loud call of his name. “Staan!?” Stan let out a groan as his father entered his room, shouting, “Stan? Stan!” And started shaking him up. “It’s time for your ripple training!” Stan dreaded the ripple training his father subjected him to. A skill he thought he’d never find a use for, which he told his father many times.  
Cracking open his eyes to glare at his father, Stan yelled at him, “I don’t want to!”  
“Stan, you need to master hamon.” Mr. Marsh told him as he tried pulling him out of bed. “Stan don’t make me force you out of bed, again.”  
“Dad, I was going to hang out with my friends today.”  
“This is more important. What happens if you run into the undead?”  
“Dad, that hasn’t happened since 2013, and I’m pretty sure it’s never gonna happen again.”  
“Oh yeah? All it takes is one vampire, and boom, an epidemic is broken out.”  
“Dad, if you would just destroy that stone mask, then there would be zero chance of a vampire ever showing up.”  
“Hey, I earned that stone mask in battle!”  
“You bought it on ebay.”  
“Yeah, and it was a furious bidding war between me and three other people! Come on, stan, don’t force me here.”  
“Go away.” Stan rolled away from his father, grabbing at his covers. Randy Marsh put his hand to Stan’s covers and took a deep breath, and used his power of hamon to turn stans covers as hard as steel. Feeling the pressure on top of him. In pain, he squeamishly begged, “dad, please! Stop it!”  
“Stanley, you can let yourself out with your hamon.”  
“No, I can’t… I can’t breathe.”  
“C’mon, Stan, hurry up, I don’t have all day.” Stan was trapped under the pressure of his sheets, gasping for any breath of air he could. Unable to let air in, he pushed all the oxygen out of his lungs, and grabbed at his sheets, returning them to their soft and flexible nature. He kicked them off if his body and gasped for air.  
“What the fuck, dad!?”  
“We need to get moving, Stanley.”  
“Alright, alright, fine!” Stan got out of his bed and headed for his dresser. “You know, hamon just seems pretty useless, now that I have a stand.”  
“Stanley, hamon is a Marsh family tradition. All the men have learned it. And if your uncle Jimbo didn’t know how to use it, he and Ned would’ve probably died in Vietnam.”  
“Oh, right, you’re always talking about that one time, in Vietnam, but I’ve never heard any of story of yours. When have you ever used hamon, dad?”  
“I was using it just the other day!”  
“Yeah, to remove water from the laundry, which I thought of! But it hasn’t ever saved your life. It’s just another party trick.”  
“I will have no more of that talk, young man! I’ll meet you in the car.” And with that, Mr. Marsh left Stan alone in his room. Stan finished changing as he listened to his father heading down the stairs, and when he heard him at the bottom, he looked out his window to his backyard, and headed for his front door, closing it and pointing a finger gun at the door’s hinge. He fired his finger gun, and walked over to the window, stopping in front of the full length mirror. Stan stood a fair 5’2, and had a rather sharp face, with powerful cheekbones. He had especially large muscles due to all the training his father subjected him to. opening it and jumping through, landing safely in a large pile of snow. He first jumped the fence into his neighbor's yard, and then walked away casually down the street.  
Stan walked up to the McCormick residence, knocking on the door. Karen was the one to open the door, offering him a friendly greeting. “Hey, Stan!”  
“Hey, Karen, I’m here for Kenny.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought. He’s in his room.”  
“Thanks, Karen.” And Stan entered, asking, “So, how  
So, how’s Jessica?”   
“She’s good. Her cousin just moved to town, and he came to visit her here.”   
“Oh. That’s nice.” Stan knocked at Kenny’s door calling his name. After having stood there for a minute and a half, He barged into the room to see kenny asleep in his bed. He shook him awake, “Kenny! C’mon, wake up!”  
“Ughh,” Kenny groaned, rolling over and looking up at him, “Stan? What are doing here so early?”  
“It’s 9.”  
“AM or PM?”  
“AM.”  
“So then what’s your point?”  
Kenny rolled back away from Stan. “C’mon, Kenny, my dad’s going to figure out I’m not locked in my room eventually. Hopefully before he breaks it down. Let’s go!”  
“Where are we going to go?”  
“Uhh, why don’t we go get some breakfast for now?” Kenny lied silently in his bed, failing to acknowledge Stan’s suggestion of breakfast. “Okay, why don’t we go to the mall?” Kenny once again ignored Stan. Stan shook Kenny awake again, “Kenny, c’mon, I’m asking you to help me out here by doing something you want to do!”  
Kenny groaned once more, and rolled over sitting up in his bed. He was looking pretty rough. He had a black eye, and had some pretty rough stitches in his forehead, probably put there by his sister. “Have you talked to Kyle?” He asked.  
“Well, I texted him on my way over, but he texted back that he’s going to kill Cartman, so I think he’s gonna be busy dealing with whatever situation Cartman put him in.”   
Kenny looked annoyed. “Y’know, what I should be angry about is Kyle being too busy to take care of you, but I’m kind of more angry I was your second guess. What about Wendy?”  
“Well… I didn’t want to wake her.”  
Kenny looked deeply insulted at that. “Oh, oh so you’re not gonna wake up your girlfriend, who would probably love to spend the day shopping with you, but you’ll come to me and force me to get up and give you an excuse to not do your dad’s bullshit training shit!?”  
“Kenny, I’ll be the one buying! You don’t need to worry about anything! C’mon, I’m begging you.” Stan was on his knees now.  
Kenny let out a hmph, and seeing Stan on his knees, gave in. “Fine! We can go out somewhere.”  
“Awe, thanks dude.” Stan got up from his knees. Kenny got up, removing the sheets from around his waist to reveal that he had slept naked. Stan covered his eyes, “awe, jesus, dude! You sleep in the nude!?”  
“Yeah, didn’t you know that?”  
“No!”  
“Could’ve fooled me, the way you grabbed at my ass through those sheets.” Kenny walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out and on a pair of loose boxers. “Alright, so, let’s go to the mall and buy me some shit.”  
“Right,” Stan agreed, unsure how to feel about his situation having changed from worrying about his dad to worrying about his funds.  
The two of them walked of Kenny’s house, and immediately upon investigating the area, Kenny asked Stan, “So, where’s your car?” Stan fumbled with his hands, not wanting to answer. Kenny looked at him avoid eye contact, and asked once again with greater concern, “Stan? Where is your car?”  
“Well you see, I… walked here.”  
Kenny stared at him in shock. Turning away and holding down his aggression with a fist, he said, “You motherfucker.”  
As they stood there in the awkward silence, Stan decided to break it by stating the obvious. “So… We’re gonna have to walk to the mall.”  
The two of them began to make their way across town. The easiest way was to go up through town, but to steer clear of Stan’s house, they’d have to take the long way around. The two had made their way through the park up past Tweak Bros, and were nearing the mall, when they came to Token’s house, only to see Token there standing outside. He was leaning against the gate of his house, looking a bit dead, until he looked over to see Stan and Kenny coming his way. Then, he sprung off the fence, and with a wide grin, started to approach them. “Stan, Kenny! It’s so good to see you two!”  
The two of them stood facing Token before them, open armed, and looked to each other, then back at him. Kenny courteously said, “Hey, Token,” looking at him questioningly.  
“Where are you guys headed to?”  
“Why?” Asked Stan.   
“Maybe I’m going to the same place.”  
The two looked back at each other, confused. Stan pointed out, “You didn’t look like you were going anywhere a minute ago, when you were just staring off into space.”  
Token took a moment to think of a response. “I was just taking a minute to chill, y’know?”  
“Uhh, okay? Well, we’re probably going different places,”  
“Well, why don’t we at least disprove that, amiright, man?”  
“It’s just that… you’ve never wanted to hang out with us before. Like us specifically. Like, the three of us have never hung out before.”  
“Does that matter?”  
Stan and Kenny looked at each other again. Token seemed strange. Kenny spoke, “Well, we were just going to the mall…”  
“Well, so was I!”  
“Uhhh… Okay.”  
So the three of them started walking down the street together. Kenny and Stan got in front of Token, and Kenny leaned in to whisper to Stan, “There is something really weird about Token right now.” The two of them looked back at him and saw he was talking to himself. “What’s he doing?”  
“He’s got a tiny bluetooth on. He’s talking to someone.” Stan explained.   
“Huh.”  
“I mean, it’s probably nothing.”  
“Really? You don’t think it’s weird that Token wants to hang out with us? I mean, I thought he hated us.”  
Stan looked back at him again. He noticed, and turned to show a big smile, before Stan turned away in horror. “Well… I didn’t think he hated us.”  
“Dude, everyone still hates us over being associated with Cartman for so long.”  
“Come on, dude, that’s not our fault! How long do you think people are gonna stay mad about that? We haven’t hung out with him in, like, three years!”  
“Yeah, but we were also the last people to hang out with him… as well as the only.”  
“We-well, look, this probably has nothing to do with that.”  
“Sure. Whatever you say.”  
While Stan and Kenny tried talking to Token, which was met with jumbled banter, they walked into the mall parking lot, and were heading for the front entrance when Token said, “Hey, guys! Why don’t we go in through the red robin entrance!?”  
They looked back at him in confusion. “Why would we do that?” asked Kenny.  
“Just cause!” Stan and Kenny stood there in silence, not wanting to have to walk across the entire parking lot to go through an entrance that was no different than the one in front of them here. As they came in front of the red robin entrance, Stan put his hand to the door, swinging it open, but Token kept walking right on by. Stan watched as he went, with so many more questions. He looked to Kenny once more.  
“Stan, no. You know that when weird shit happens, you just ignore it. This is weird, and that means we should ignore it! You are not going to follow Token around that corner!”  
Stan looked to where Token had turned out of sight. “I. I-I can’t, dude. I need to know what’s wrong with Token.”  
“No, Stan! You are going to ignore the fact that Token is acting Bizarre, and go buy things at the mall! It took us forty minutes to walk here, I am not going to let you waste this day by getting mixed up in some stupid bullshit!”  
“I… I… No, I can’t. I can’t let this go.”  
Stan began to walk after Token, Kenny yelling, “No, god damn it, Stan!” Stan walked around the large building until reaching the back, rounding the corner to see Token there waiting for him, hands in pockets, staring him down.  
“Stan. Kenny was right. It would have been better if you never got yourself involved in this. Now, you’re going to get your ass kicked.”  
“God damn it, why do I always have to get mixed up in this shit? Why do I seek it out?”  
“Unfortunately for you, Stan, my stand has a high killing capability.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Token. Let’s just get this over with.” The two of them stood there, lying in wait for the other to make a move. They both stood in a very relaxed manner, quite a distance apart. The thought went through Stan’s head, damn it, I’m way too far. I know what’s about to happen. Token’s stand has a massive range, and could kill me with it without it getting anywhere near my stand’s range. God damn it, I will be able to hold off his attack using hamon well enough to stop any attacks. Fuck, my dad’s gonna rub it in my face so hard if he finds out I used hamon to win a fight. Why does my stand have to work so well in tandem with hamon.  
Neither of them were making a move. As Token stared at Stan from the great distance they had between them, Token could see that, from Stan’s shoulders, some liquid began to drip down across his body. An orange liquid, moving quickly, covered his arms and torso. It was the work of his stand. Now was the time for Token to attack. From the center of his chest came his stand, STEALER’S WHEEL, a small thing, which looked like that of the 1950’s UFO, with a perfectly smooth silver body, circular from above, ovacular from the side, and an incredibly thin, sharp bladed edge, which spun rapidly, and could cut through an oak tree. On the bottom, in a small hole in the center was a tiny gun looking thing, that would spin around, searching the area. Token’s stand suddenly shot across this great distance, and cut into Stan’s chest. “Stealer’s Wheel is near unbeatable, and impossible to stop. I didn’t even have to be here. I tried to do this smart, I wanted to stay far away during the fight, but I wasn’t allowed to, I had to make sure you were here first. I have to make sure you die or being so insolent. Now, I’m going to cut you in half, and then I’m going to kill Kenny. It’s lucky I saw you two instead of someone else. I just have to kill you two, it’s the easiest job for me.” Stan lied on the ground, recoiling from the attack to his chest He had been able to stop it using his stand’s ability before Token attacked. And if he was lucky, his stand would be able to take Token’s, or Token himself, if he could get him close enough.  
Suddenly, Stealer’s Wheel turned down, facing it’s blade to Stan. To better protect himself, Stan had his stand wrap their hand around his neck. The hand was a deep tan, and seemed to glisten with a some greasy fluid, and where the hand turned to it’s arm, a layer of thick black scales like a snake’s ran down the arm, and as they removed their hand, they left a similar fluid around stan’s neck. As Stealer’s Wheel came for it’s attack, Stan used his hamon, and the goo covering his body seemed to come alive as the hamon flowed through it like lightning. As Stealer’s Wheel came down in an assault, and scraped away at the goo covering Stan’s chest, making quick headway. Anything else but the power of hamon would have failed quite quickly against Stealer’s Wheel, but Stan was able to hold on desperately to life as the liquid covering his chest seemed to lose it’s holding, the blade slowly sinking deeper in towards his chest. Stand made a last ploy, as he unleashed his stand, shouting their name, “SIMPLE MAN!” and they came shooting up. They were about as tall as Stan. Their face was stolid, in a way similar to Craig’s face, except their face was flat, and had a snout for a nose, and excluding their face, hands, soles of their feet, and chest and stomach, which were all a deep tan, their body was entire covered in those dark brown scales from which a goo came leaking out from below, slowly covering his body. Simple Man took a great swing at Stealer’s Wheel, but upon contact, it barely inched.  
Token chuckled, “I that all the power you could muster? I thought you’d have a better stand than that. Although it’s got some strong defenses.” But as Simple Man held their fist against the dome of Stealer’s Wheel, the goo started to trickle down them, covering their shiny hull, and dripping onto the saw blade. Then, Simple Man sent an uppercut with force, landing it very close to the blade. The punch pushed the Flying Saucer back up and away from Stan. Stan didn’t move. Though he had held off the attack, it still hurt him greatly having such force pushed against his chest. Stan put a hand to his chest, and had Simple Man cup their hands, and began collecting their leaking fluids in their palms. As flying saucer hovered, trying to once again level, Simple Man threw the fluids at Stealer’s Wheel, covering it’s hull, and splashing everywhere once it hit the blade. In disgust, Token asked, “What the hell is that that you keep throwing around?”  
“It’s sap. Like from a tree. My stand can secret it.”  
“It’s disgusting. How can that be of any use?  
“I think you underestimate its usefulness,” Suddenly, Stan felt his head being grabbed, and his body started sinking quickly. He became completely level, staring up at the sky, and felt himself getting pulled along, but couldn’t breath. He heard Token shouting where did he go, and suddenly, having been stood up, in some sense, felt himself getting pushed back forward, and he fell to the ground. He looked up, gasping for air, to see Kenny and his stand, Figure 8, who had pulled him away from danger. They were just around the corner of Red Robin, and they would still need to outrun Stealer’s Wheel, who could travel fast and far, almost a hundred yards, but Token had no idea where either of them were for the time being. Kenny put a finger to his lips, to signal Stan to be quiet, and he pulled him along  
Token looked baffled, saying to himself, “What the- what just… Was that? Another stand? Shit, Kenny!” And he pulled out his phone and began to make a call.  
Kenny and Stan came around back to the parking lot of the mall, and Stan was about to run across, when Kenny pulled him back, yelling at him, “where do you think you’re going?!”  
“What?! Kenny, we’re not still going to the mall!”  
“I don’t want to go to the mall!” Kenny yelled at him in a tone like that was a stupid assumption. “We’re going into the mall to hide! Since there’s no way we could outrun his stand, we need to go into a heavily populated area where we can easily blend in, or somewhere where we can at least hide with Figure 8! If we go in the mall, it’ll be easy to get away from him! After about an hour, we’ll try and get somewhere else where we can hide, like maybe my or your house.”  
“No! Not my house.”  
“Stan, I don’t give a fucking shit if your dad is gonna kill you for skipping out on his stupid ripple practices, because Token is actually going to kill us!”  
Kenny pulled Stan into Red Robin, and then into the main mall. Soon after, Token had reached the parking lot, where he couldn’t see the two of them anywhere. He sent Stealer’s Wheel flying through the lot at top speeds, with the small gun looking thing looking every which way, and Token looked down at his arm, where a screen was attached, letting him see everything in front of the small gun shaped object, a camera in actuality. The screen seemed to be sewn onto Token’s person, coming out of his forearm. He was able to cover the entire lot within three minutes, seeing only regular civilians, stopping to check each one’s faces closely to no prevail. He knew they couldn’t have gotten far, and took into account that their best option was hiding. He turne back to the mall and had his stand fly to his side as he entered, and had it fly into the mall searching the halls of the building. Then, he saw on screen as an orange hood turned to stare at Stealer’s Wheel, which, if he could see them, meant they also had to be a stand user, and was most certainly Kenny, even if he hadn’t gotten a good enough look at his face. The man dashed into a small clothing store. Token wasn’t familiar with Kenny’s stand, and how he had gotten Stan and himself away from him before, and wanted to be cautious about this.   
Stealer’s Wheel didn’t fly right in. at first, he looked in to try and see a Stan’s signature poofball hat, or Kenny’s jacket, but could no longer see either. Token started thinking this out. When Stan disappeared, it appeared that he went straight into the ground. Maybe Kenny’s stand could pull things into the ground, burrowing like a mole. If he sent Stealer’s Wheel in there, the two of them could jump up and attack him from below, and when Stealer’s Wheel is somewhere far away from Token, and he relies on their camera to see what’s going on, it can only swivel it’s camera in a 360॰ motion, which would leave it vulnerable to attacks from above or below. Token was quite a distance away, and Kenny could burrow them far away if he didn’t stop them while they were still in the store. He couldn’t let them escape. His options were few. He thought of a plan that might help him clear out normal people so he wouldn’t have to worry about other’s being a major problem.   
Stealer’s Wheel went flying the the store’s windows, spraying glass everywhere. Everyone inside came running out as Stealer’s Wheel flew inside overhead. It flew sideways, as to get an angle on the ground below him and the ceiling above. As it flew through the store, bumping into racks and slicing right on through them, it spun in a slow circle, and investigated every inch of the store. It suddenly stopped and fixated it’s gaze on a man behind the store’s counter in a fetal position. It grew closer to look at the man’s face to see it wasn’t either Stan or Kenny, but a store clerk, hiding in fear of the unseen force of the stand in front of him.  
Suddenly, from the store’s air ventilation, came Figure 8, sidling along the vent’s surface, holding Stan’s outline. He slowly lowered Stan from the vents surface back into the 3 dimensional world. Stan took a big of air as his lungs exited into the world, and discreetly stuck his arm out towards where Stealer’s Wheel floated. There were three meters between them. From his outstretched arm, Simple Man extended forward, arm first, until their body was fully extended outward from Stan’s hand. They then flew forward, and touched the surface of Stealer’s Wheel, and they let hamon flow from their body across the surface, reaching the sap they had splashed onto the hull earlier, and with hamon flowing through it, the sap hardened all along Stealer’s Wheel, which brought the violent spinning blade to a stop. Stealer’s Wheel’s offense was rendered useless as long as the sap would hold. Figure 8 let Stan drop to the ground. Seeing the clerk’s astonished look as he fell from the ceiling, the stand turned to see Stan and simple man standing in front of them, quickly followed by Figure 8 lowering itself and Kenny down from the ceiling.  
“Now’s the time to end this, Stan.” Kenny told him, standing with his back to Stan, hands in his back pockets, pushing his pelvis forward as he leaned his torso far back and looked with an intensely angry stare at the enemy stand.  
“Yeah, I know.” Stan corroborated, one leg forward, toes touching the ground, knee bent, and a hand to his forehead, with his other arm resting in the elbow pit of the other, eyes closed. Figure 8 and Simple Man crouched into battle stances, and both of them came flying at Stealer’s Wheel, who came back at them, unaware his blade was briefly held still. As Token prepared to celebrate his victory, he suddenly felt the many punches coming Stealer’s Wheel’s way, as he was beaten from above and below. Simple Man cried out a simple “HAAAAAAAH!” as he crushed in the sleek, steel shell. Figure 8 sent the final blow, sending it flying back, Token following, being blasted back into the store he was standing in front of.  
People started flooding out of the mall, as they were convinced ghosts were attacking. Token’s unconscious body was sent to the hospital, as Kenny and Stan snuck out in the crowd, and walked away from the mall. Kenny commented, “Well, that was an unfortunate trip.”  
“Yeah,” Stan corroborated. “Thanks for saving me back there, by the way. I guess I owe you, now.”  
“Oh, no, you owe me twice for this,” Kenny corrected him, putting his hands on the top of his head, “Once for saving you, twice for getting the mall quarantined for ghost investigations so that you wouldn’t be able to buy me anything.”  
“Oh. Right.” The two of them walked away, Kenny staring at the sky, Stan hanging his head low. They had managed to defeat one of the deadliest stands in town without suffering a single injury.  
Kenny got a sudden vibration coming from his pocket. He quickly moved a hand from the top of his head to pull out his phone. “Hey, Stan?” He said.  
“Yeah?” He inquired in response.  
“You said earlier that Kyle was dealing with Cartman, right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Uhh, give me a minute to respond.” this perplexed Stan. Kenny finished writing a response to the text he received, and put his phone away. He turned to Stan and told him, “It might just be nothing.” AS they continued to walk, only moments later, Kenny received another text. Pulling his phone back out, he exclaimed, “Okay, yeah. So, this might be something.”  
“What is it?” Stan inquired.  
“So, the other day, I met the new kid, David. He just asked me, ‘do you know a kid named Cartman?’ I said yeah, he just texted back, ‘I’m gonna kill him,’ and asked me to come see him at his house.”  
“What? God damn it, why do we keep getting re-involved with Cartman.”  
“I don’t know, man, it’s weird that he would even text me about it.” Kenny texted him back ‘why?’ almost immediately, he received a text back, and went, “Oh, okay. That’s why,” and showed Stan the text, ‘he’s controlling people’s mind, and attacked us with another stand user. We need help.’  
Stan looked at Kenny in surprise. “Wait, is that what was with Token?”  
“This deserves closer investigation.” Kenny answered.  
Stan nodded, “Let’s go,” And the two of them headed off towards David’s.


	4. stone power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Tweek, Kenny and Stan have a meeting to discuss the bizarre events unfolding in their town.

David and Tweek were sitting in David’s living room. Tweek fumbled with a cup in his hands. It had been filled with water twenty minutes ago. David watched him dealing with the stress of having been attacked by his boyfriend, Craig, and then leaving him unconscious, locked in a warehouse. Neither of them had wanted such, but even after, they couldn’t risk helping Craig, because if he woke up at any time, he was liable to try and attack them again. David wasn’t sure what he could say in a situation like this, the situation being so bizarre. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
David walked over to the door, opening it to see Kenny McCormick and Stan Marsh. “Kenny,” David addressed him, before turning to the man at his side he hadn’t seen before and asking, “Who is he?”  
“My name’s Stan,” He introduced himself, offering a hand for him to shake.   
“David Rodriguez,” And he shook it. David looked him up and down. They were about equal height. David at least appreciated how muscled he looked. David thought of himself as someone in pretty good shape, but this Stan’s chest bulked out of his shirt. As they let go of each other’s hands, The two walked into David’s house and stood in the living room in front of the couch where Tweek sat, David sitting down next to him.   
“It’s coming down pretty hard out there. I think there might be a blizzard coming,” Kenny commented.  
“Before we tell you guys anything,” Tweek said, “I want to know if either of you have a mark like this,” And he raised David’s arm to them, showing the maze on his left arm. Stan and Kenny looked at each other.  
“What is that?” asked Kenny.  
“We’ll explain momentarily, if you would just let us check for this mark.”  
“That seems a little intimate for my tastes,” Stan complained.  
“This is about whether or not we can trust you,” he explained. “If you have a mark like this, you should be able to feel it stinging your person. You might’ve had a headache at the time you received it.   
Kenny felt himself start to sweat. Thinking about it, he felt a biting at the back of his leg. “But what is the mark? How do we know this isn’t just some bit you cooked up?” He questioned, trying to keep a calm composure smirking, and touching his fingers to his forehead covering over his right eye.  
“Kenny, this pertains to a serious matter. We’re trying to gain some trust here!”  
“Tweek, think about it logically. If they were going to attack us, wouldn’t they have done it already?” David asked, trying to remove tension from the encounter.  
Tweek looked back at him, as Kenny leaned down to scratch at his leg, pulling up his pant leg. “I’m trying to be safe. They could have the mark and be totally unaware of what it is!”  
“Then maybe we should explain what we know so they can avoid being used.” David offered. Tweek looked nervously at him, and then up at the other two, and let go of David’s arm.  
“Fine.” And with that, he slumped back against the couch cushions.   
David looked up at the two men in front of him and stood. Seeing him stand, Kenny shot back up, letting his pant leg fall, raising his arm, and pointing to the tattoo on his bicep, and began to explain, “This is a mark that both Tweek and I have on our person’s. It was also on Craig Tucker’s body when he attacked us. During and before the fight, he repeatedly told us that he was being forced to attack us. He said weird, cryptic things like ‘I don’t want to do this. It just hurts me not to.’ Checking his phone, immediately before the fight he had been contacted by Eric Cartman, or as we will now be referring to him in this context, ‘fatass.’” Kenny and Stan smirked. They loved that after two day’s, on his own, the new kid had taken to calling Cartman fatass. “Now, before fighting with Craig, me and Tweek both ran into fatass. He insulted my race, so I made him lick the ground. Very soon afterwards, we discovered we had these marks, and now know that they came from fatass’ stand, which we’re assuming is either incredibly small, incredibly fast, or both, because we never saw the thing, and didn’t even notice we had been attacked until quite some time after. We believe he has some type of mind control ability.”  
“So Cartman finally developed a stand? I guess that makes everyone.” Stan said to himself.  
Tweek slammed the glass he was fiddling with down on the table and shot up, screaming, “Oh yeah, and don’t forget, this is all your fault!” Pointing at Stan.  
“What!? What do you mean this is my fault!?” Stan asked in rebuttal.  
“It’s because you and your dad that Cartman has such powers!”  
“Woah, Tweek! You gotta stay calm right now!” David told him, putting his hands up to keep Tweek from getting any closer to Stan. “How is this his fault?”  
“Because it was HIS dad that brought this whole mess down on us last year!”  
“What!?” David looked back at Stan in confusion, asking, “What? How? I mean, what he just somehow gave these powers out?”  
Stan looked down at the ground. “It’s a little more complicated than that. It happened like this.”  
It was over one year ago when there was a sudden influx in stand users in the town of South Park, on a day like any other. It was early on in everyone’s freshman year of high school. What was special about the day was that it happened to be a job fair. Many of the students thought it seemed like a pointless event, but it was going on nonetheless. “This is so stupid,” Stan said, dreading the day, as parent to parent came in with a little powerpoint presentation of why they were interesting.  
“C’mon, Stan, it’s not that bad,” Kyle Broflovski told him, sitting to his left.  
“Really, Kyle? How is this any fun for you? I thought you already knew what job you wanted, anyway?” Kenny commented from Stan’s right. The class had 19 students in it. Behind Kenny was Craig Tucker, to his right Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan to Kenny’s right, and Jimmy Valmer behind Stan. Tweek and Craig were leaning back in their seats with their eyes closed, and holding hands between the seats. Jimmy and Clyde were talking with each other, and Clyde would occasionally call over to Token at Kyle’s left. In the front row, Bebe Stevens, Red Tucker Wendy Testaburger were talking and laughing together. Millie was messaging Red from the back of the room, and whenever she sent her a message, she would first show it to Kevin Stoley at her left, who would laugh, and after the two of them talked about it briefly, she would share it with Bebe and Wendy.  
“Well, I do, but, well, it’s good to see other options, y’know?” Kyle gave as a response.  
Kenny thought about it for a minute, then said “No.”  
Kyle let out a sigh as Randy Marsh walked into the room carrying a big, fancy wooden box, covered in engravings and a gold plaque on its top, which he put it down on the teacher’s desk, and turned to the class saying, “Alright, kids, my name is Mr. Marsh! I’m here to teach you about ‘geology!’” He paused for a reaction. When he got none he gave a loud cough, and continued, “Right. See, geology is the study of the earth’s composition, which means the study of rocks. Now, I know that might not seem all that interesting to you kids, but that’s why I brought something I know that can get you excited.” Of the people that were paying attention to Randy, many of them gave some form of laugh or snicker at his suggestion of something at all interesting. But, as Randy turned to the immaculate box on the desk, undoing the lock with a key, a powerful energy suddenly filled the room. Some students grew quiet, as they felt the weight on their shoulders. In the back of the room, Tweek suddenly woke up, shooting up in his chair.  
Craig felt his hand being jerked, and slowly woke up going, “What the fuck, Tweek, you aright?” But Tweek didn’t respond, looking at the box intently.   
Randy pulled out a pair of tongs from his back pocket and grab at the box’s content with them, pulling out a sizeable hunk of rock, and holding it up for everyone to see. “This is a fragment of a meteor that struck the earth long ago. It’s very hard to get pieces of it, due to a couple of accidents relating to it’s source, but I decided to get you kids something special. Anyone wanna touch it?”  
Stan raised his hand, “Uh, dad? Is that thing safe to touch?”  
“What do you mean, Stan, of course it is!” Randy told him enthusiastically.  
“Well, it’s just that, you’re holding it with tongs.”  
“Well, these are just a precaution.”  
“Dad, if you need to take precautions, then there’s clearly some kind of danger.”  
“Nonsense! Now, what I’m going to do is hand this to you,” And Randy stuck out the rock, keeping it at arm’s length from his body, to Kevin Stoley in the first seat of the class, who nervously grabbed at it, and began to look it over, “and I’m just gonna continue my lecture.”  
Randy Marsh rambled about what made Geology so interesting as the stone made it’s way across the room. When the rock made it to tan, he looked it over carefully. It seemed actually really strange. It had a texture unlike any rock you could just find lying around. Stan knew this couldn’t have been from any bedrock, he had been with his dad to work too many times, and learned enough boring facts about rocks to identify this as something out of the ordinary. He looked at the other side, completely flat. Since only one side was like this, and the rest had a natural smoothness to it, he knew it had to have been cut from another rock. Kyle grabbed it from his hands, and Stan looked on in shock as Kyle handled it. He whispered to him, “Kyle just pass the rock. Don’t hold it too long, it’s way too fishy.” Kyle looked at him with confusion, and handed it on to Token. As the rock made it’s way around the room, it made it’s way to the top of Tweek’s desk. Tweek looked at the rock nervously, slowly reaching for it. But before touching it, he stopped and then let out a shriek. He stood up and turned around, and stared up in horror, before screaming again and running for the door.  
What Tweek had seen in that moment he had reached for the rock was his stand, Blur, come out of him and grab onto the rock. Seeing the golden hands for the first time shocked Tweek, causing him to scream, before following the arms to see they wrapped around him, and standing up and turning to look up at Blur face, staring down at him, the two of them mere inches apart. Looking into the glowing red eyes, Tweek let out a second scream and ran for the door, being followed by Blur, who could never be more than a meter away from him. Randy snorted, “Okay, people, let’s keep that rock moving.” The rock eventually made it to the back of the class, and Randy asked for it to be carried back to him. As Dogpu brought the rock up to Randy, he pulled back out his tongs, and began to try and grab the rock from Dogpu’s hands. Suddenly, Dogpu passed out, and dropped the rock on Mr. Marsh’s foot. Randy let out a scream and cupped his injury in his hands, hoolering in pain. He then started looking around, yelling, “Crap, where are my tongs?” And he started to look around for the tongs, which had gone missing. “Damn it,” He exclaimed, and picke up the rock with his fingers, trying to hold it without touching it as much as he could, before putting it back in the box, and closing and locking it up.  
“That day, four students went into comas,” Stan recounted to David, “Dogpu, Scott Malkinson, Heidi Turner, and Eric Cartman. Scott Malkinson died a week later, his body in a horrifying state, but everyone else eventually woke up; Dogpu a week later, Heidi a month, and Cartman after six months. The doctor’s say he was in horrible condition everyday, and sometimes you could see it. His appearance would look like that of a dead man, and then minutes later, he would look like he was just in a peaceful sleep. A lot of u started visiting him after a couple month, not to give our condolences, but to see the spectacle. They said their was nothing they could do, just watch him struggle, but never had the doctor’s seen a patient fight against a disease like he did, purely holding out by power of will.”  
“Jesus,” David said, taking it all in. “So the rock gave you all these powers?”  
“Well, it wasn’t just a rock. As it turns out, that rock was a fraction of an ancient meteorite. T’s not really clear how it gave us these powers, but they’re definitely not going away, so it’s something that we all have to live with. But up until now, no one’s used their abilities to attack another person. Guess it just took Fatass’ obsession with power.”  
The four of them silently reflected on what was to come. Cartman posed a serious threat to them all, as well a anyone else. His power had many aspects, and they still knew very little beyond it’s power to control minds. David remembered, “There are a few things you should know. Before Craig attacked us, and after he gave us these marks, Fatass gave Tweek a phone call. He asked Tweek to attack me, but Tweek refused.”  
“When I refused he started yelling at me, asking why I wouldn’ do what he said,” Tweek added.  
“Right. So, for whatever reason, Fatass couldn’t control Tweek. We have no way to explain it, and it just makes understanding Fatass’ stand even harder.”  
“Scuse me, mind if I go to the bathroom?” Kenny asked, still nervous about his leg.  
“Uhh, sure, why not. It’s upstairs.”   
“Great.” Kenny skeeted up the stairs towards the bathroom. Upon entering and locking the door behind him, he put his foot on the countertop, pulling up his pants to reveal he had developed a rash on the back of his calf. “Oh, god damnit.” he exclaimed. “Well… It’s better than the alternative.”  
Back downstairs, Stan thought about his fight with Token. “Y’know, Token seemed fully willing to put up a fight when we saw him. But when he first attacked me he still complained, saying that he could’ve taken us out way easier, but this was the way he was commanded to do it.”  
“When Craig fought us he said he was going to hold back as much as he could.” Tweek commented.  
“They displayed varying levels of disapproval with their orders,” David said, thinking about it. “Or maybe varying levels of free will. Could there be something to the free will people display when they’re controlled by Fatass?”  
Kenny walked back down the stair as Stan asked, “Maybe it’s a distance based thing? That’s been the case with some of the other stands around town. They all display a certain range of effectiveness.”  
“Whatever the case, he’s dangerous, and he’s probably out there gathering unsuspecting followers. And that’s something we need to stop. But we can’t risk going after Fatass just yet. We need to gather information.”  
“Why not just go after him?” Kenny asked. “If he’s dangerous, we should just crush this problem while we still can. Who knows how out of hand this whole situation might get if we don’t deal with it now?”  
“I never rush into something without proper preparation. Back in Idaho, I would get into a lot of fights, but not because I searched them out. People would attack me because they knew I there was something different about me. That I had a curse or something. They called it el hijo del diablo, before I taught them the name was David, and the power was Gypsy King, and they were scared of me, but they were fools who attacked what they didn’t understand. This is the power to control people, the power of the devil, to warp a person’s mind, like the snake who tricked Adam and Eve to take of the sacred fruit. I don’t want to end up a servant of some spoiled asshole, and so I’m going to learn everything I can about that power before I foolishly rush to the devil with his calling card on my arm.”  
Kenny seemed a little embarrassed. In his heart, he didn’t believe that Cartman could be at all as threatening as David made him out to be. But he held his tongue. He had spent a long time as Cartman’s ‘friend,’ and knew how dangerous he could be. Then, Stan suddenly had a thought. “Oh my god.”  
“What?” Asked Kenny.  
“Kyle. He texted me earlier about Cartman.”  
“What?!” Tweek yelled. “What did he say?! Is he alright?!”  
“He-he just said he was going to kill Cartman, but it happened so often that I didn’t want to get involved. But now, this could be a very serious situation.” Stan was beside himself. He had left his friend hanging, his life possibly in the balance, going up against Cartman, he looked down at his hands, worrying of the blood that might be on them. “I gotta go out there and try to find him!”  
“What!? You can’t just go out there alone!” Tweek warned him.  
“I have to, I can’t leave Kyle to handle Cartman.”  
Stan was about to head right back out the door to look for Kyle, when David stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder. “Stan, I’ll help you find your friend. We can’t just go running off alone, so for now, Kenny, you stay with Tweek. Keep him away from his house, because that’s the first place that Cartman will be sending people to look for him. He doesn’t know where I live, so you should be safe here for now.”  
“I don’t know. Cartman’ a pretty resourceful guy, do you really think he won’t be able to find this place?”  
“I can’t give you any guarantees.” He turned back to Stan, “We need to stay safe. Where are we going?”  
“The best place to start is Fatass’ home.”  
David closed his eyes and put a hand to his head. “Perfect. Into the belly of the beast.” The two of them walked out into the snowy night, the wind bracing against them. They stood in the doorway, staring off into the red sky, the sun setting, and then set off. Kenny and Tweek watched as they left, before turning to one another, wondering what they should do next.  
On the other side of town, in a long abandoned fort, there was a bunker. It had one above ground floor, and two below. In the furthest room on the bottom floor of the bunker, a man stood in the single light the room provided. To his back, a man and a woman kneeled with their heads bowed in respect. From behind them, another entered, casting a light into the room, and stated plainly, “I’m back.”  
The man turned, holding a hand in front of his face, and angrily asked, “God damn it, Craig, why didn’t you kill them like I told you to?”  
“I didn’t want to kill them because one of them was my boyfriend?” He stated as if it wasn’t obvious.  
“It’s not supposed to matter what you want, Craig!” He turned back into the light, “Maybe I should just have you kill yourself.”  
“Please, I’m your strongest warrior, what would you do without me?”  
The man didn’t answer, knowing it to be true. “It’s not important. One of my more loyal followers was able to bring me back a valuable prize,” And the man lifted his hands into the light to hold in them his prize. Between them, putting off a powerful atmosphere, lied a stone mask. “With this, I shall be able to rule all of South Park. I, CARTMAN!”


	5. A Human Performance

David looked in amazement at the stand. Every new stand he saw seemed impressive to him. Th In the small town of South Park, Colorado, an evil is growing, and a group of students has risen to stop it. David Rodriguez, Stan Marsh, Tweek Tweak and Kenny McCormick have banded together to try and stem the rising threat. Kenny and Tweek have both taken a beating in the last two days. Tweek was suffering from a fight with his boyfriend, Craig Tucker, who was being used, and Kenny from his scuffle with David, so they were spending the holed up at David’s, the place they thought they were safest, considering their enemy, Cartman, knew little about David. In the meantime, Stan and David had set out in search of Kyle Broflovski. Their first destination was Kyle’s house.  
The two of them walked through the fresh layer of snow forming on the ground, heading for the Broflovski residence. David looked up to the sky, and down the street in front of them, now lit by streetlamps. He asked, “You’re all about sixteen, too, right? Can any of you drive?”  
“Well, I can, but I don’t have my parent’s car with me.” Stan replied. They walked down the street, raising their foot u above the snow line and stomping it down. David felt very cold in the night air, rubbing his hands up his arms, trying to warm himself and feeling the goosebumps that had formed.  
“We could have asked to borrow my parent’s car probably.”   
“Oh. Yeah. That would have been smart.” They walked silently, thinking about how regretful a decision it was to go out walking in this snowy winter night. “Look, I, like, just got my permit, and I’m, like, one of the only people with one yet. I don’t think about it often. Besides, I’m not supposed to be driving with friends yet, anyway. It’s a rule.”  
“Right. Course.” David was struggling keeping his temperature up. He thought to himself, Damn, that Craig was right when we first met. I should’ve gotten a jacket. I didn’t realize it would get so cold in the mountains. It’s not even winter, yet. It’s even past Thanksgiving, but it’s still coming down! At the same time, Stan thought about his own concerns. It’s weird how dad never called me after I ditched hamon practice, he had been thinking, I wonder if something happened? Should I call him? No, then if he’s just waiting for me to call him, he’ll really let me have it. But t is worrying to have been in the dark for so long.  
The two of them came upon the Broflovski residence. Stan rang the doorbell, and the two waited for a response on his porch. Stan looked over at David, who was shaking from the cold, but trying to keep a stern face, to make it look as if it were nothing. David looked around the area, and said in a hushed voiced, “I don’t like this.”  
“You wanna borrow my jacket?”  
“Not that. Thank you, though. I’m not happy waiting here out in the open. There could be a trap waiting for us.”  
“C’mon, what are the chances of that happening?”  
David was shocked by this man’s overconfidence walking around after a man was sent to kill him. “They seem very good, right about now!” Suddenly, someone opened the door. David looked down to see a younger looking boy standing almost eye level with him. He had to reach 5”8, and yet looking at his face, he looked to be in middle school. It seemed off putting. The boy was slim with jet black hair, shaved on the sides and in back, and messy on top. He wore circular sunglasses blocking his eyes from view, and wore a big grin with wide lips. He wore a blue hoodie with a Canadian maple leaf on it, in which he put his hands in the pocket of.  
“Hello. Don’t worry, there’s no trap here,” he said to David. David seemed greatly shocked that he had known what they were talking about. “Tell me, though, why do you think there would be, and is it related to Kyle, Stan?” And he looked to Stan.  
“Hi, Ike,” Stan said with a slight sarcasm. He then looked down in shame. “We’re looking for Kyle.”  
“And why would there be any danger?” The boy asked with great concern.  
“Don’t worry. If there’s any danger, we’re handling it. We just need to know if Kyle’s here.”  
“I’m sorry, he’s not here. He’s not in danger in particular, is he?” Stan couldn’t look the tall boy in the eyes.  
“We think Kyle might be in trouble because a kid named Cartman. We’re going to go help him,” David jumped in, not holding anything back.  
“Oh, god damn it, not Cartman,” the boy said. David realized at this point that everyone in this town probably knew about this Cartman over things just like this. “Wait, did he finally develop a stand?”  
David was taken aback. “You know bout stands?”  
“Yeah, I have one, too.”  
“What? How?”  
“Why don’t you come in out of the cold first. I’ll see if I can find you a jacket, too.” David and Stan came in and took a seat in the living room while the boy ran upstairs. “Mom, we have some guests over!” He yelled.  
“Oh, some of your little friends, Ike?”  
“No, friends of Kyle’s!”  
“Well, is Kyle with them!?”  
“No, they’re looking for him!”  
“What!? Where is he!”  
“Don’t worry about it, mom! He’s probably over at Cartman’s!”  
“Okay, but text him and tell him I don’t want him out much longer! This snow’s only going to get worse!”  
The boy came running down the stairs, calling back up, “Course, mom!” He reached over to hand David a jacket. David looked at it. It was a big, orange, puffy jacket. David put up a hand in protest.  
“No, you don’t need to do that.”  
“Please, take it. It’s my brother’s. When you find him you can give it back. By the way, if you haven’t picked it up, my name’s Ike. Kyle’s adopted brother, in case you were wondering if it was because of a genetic connection that I got my powers. I developed my stand years ago. But allow me to explain something quickly I’ve learned through my stand. Someone who’s brother has a stand will likely not develop a stand. But if someone’s father has a stand, then a lineage of stands has a good chance of forming. So when all the kids in Stan’s class develop stands, their siblings don’t, but when Stan’s dad develops a stand, so does his daughter, Shelly.”  
David had slipped into the jacket. It looked big, but was still small on him. It was tight around his muscled arms, and he couldn’t get the zippers to meet across his bulky chest. He looked up at Ike and asked, “How do you know that? And why is it important for me to know this?”  
“Well, it’s not exactly imperative for you to know, I don’t think this will be changing your perception of the people around you, but knowing this would probably be important. As for how, It’s because of my stand, RUSH.” Suddenly, Ike summoned his stand, which flew up out of his back. Rush looked like less like a person, like most the stands David had seen since arriving in South Park. They looked more like some kind of animal. It was two shades of red, a dark and light, covering most of it’s hard, armor like body in a wavy pattern, symmetrical on both side before reaching the tail, where it’s lines became rings around the long, stretchy tail. They came and rested down on Ike’s shoulder, looking serious with their arms folded, as Ike smiled over at them. It had the body shape of a Red Panda, with a face like one, too, but more human eyes, and with a helmet on, which transitioned into the pattern on their back. Their underbelly looked soft, like fur, and was black  
is was a whole new world to him. “What can he do?”  
“Well, Rush’s ability is to detect sound vibrations. It’s a helpful ability. I’ve found it lets me listen in on many a conversation. Though it doesn’t have much attack power. It’s greatest attack is a blaring sound that’ll shatter your eardrums. Their not much good in a fight.” Ike leaned against the coffee table in front of David and Stan. “What was your name, again?”  
“My name is David Rodriguez.”  
“Nice meeting you. Now, I want you to do me a favor. Go and find my brother and make sure he’s safe. I know you were going to do this anyways, but I want to make sure you understand, I don’t want any harm to come to my brother because some sadistic son of a bitch feels like it. Now, I’ve been home all day, but Rush’s power let’s me hear things. Many things. When I woke up this morning my brother was already gone, and so walking about like usual, I would hear things going on. People talking oddly. A stir at the mall about some kind of ghost haunting the place. And many times I heard the phrases uttered, ‘did so and so come home last night?’ or, ‘I’m so worried, I haven’t seen so and so in a while.’ Actually, I’ve been hearing that one over that last couple days. So, if I’m to presume Cartman is the cause of this, then I need you to promise me that my brother will be alright.”  
David stood up, and looked Ike in the eyes, “Ike I promise you, We’re going to save everyone we can, and priority number one is Kyle Broflovski. We’ll be back once we’ve found him.”  
“Thank you. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing else I can do to help you.”  
“I understand.”  
Stan chimed in, “If we’re going to search anywhere, the next best place would be Cartman’s house.”  
David turned to Stan, “Right. We should get going,” He turned back to Ike, “If you sense Cartman, just avoid him. His stand is dangerous.”  
“Thanks,” Ike said in return. Stan stood, and he and David left the Broflovski house, returning to their search. David adjusted Kyle’s jacket onto his shoulders, facing the cold.  
“I feel like there could have been more to get there,” Stan said.  
“There wasn’t a lot for us to get in the first place. They didn’t even realize Kyle was gone.”  
“What if Cartman had already gotten to them?”  
“It’s a possibility, but we’ve already left without starting any fights, so I take that as a good sign.”   
The two of them were nearing their destination, when David decided to ask Stan about what had happened. He turned and asked, “Stan? When Ike said your sister would inherit a stand, was he right?”  
Stan turned to him briefly before looking ahead again. “Yeah. My sister, Shelly, eventually developed her own stand.”  
“So, how many other stand users are there in town that have developed stands?”  
Stan was slow in his response, thinking about his time in South Park and the people living there. “I don’t know. When Kyle found out that for years, Ike had had a stand of his own, that was a big enough shock. And then, my sister. SHe’s a senior right now, but she’s also the only person in her class that has a stand, and having something that she can only relate to kids two years younger than her about kind of pissed her off. She kind of hates our dad for forcing this upon her. But she still never had to go through hamon training, so she got it easy.”  
“Ike said it was ‘unlikely’ for people to develop stands by a sibling relationship. Does that mean it’s not out of the question?”  
“I don’t know. Ike seems to know a strangely large amount about these stands than anyone else in town. Even than my dad, who is the reason we all have stands. But Ike’s always been the inquisitive type.”  
“Who in town has siblings that could develop stands?”  
“Well,” Stan pressed his thumb and forefinger to his chin to try and think of anyone’s siblings. “Well, Craig has a sister. But, wait, Craig is adopted, so there’s not a blood relation. I think Kenny’s sister Karen might be the only blood related sibling. Ike and her are good friends, and with his abilities, he might know more about that than Kenny would. Turn right up here,” Stan pointed out.  
The two of them were now on Cartman’s street. David had another thought. “So, since you snuck out of your house this morning, did your parents ever call you?”  
“Strangely not. I was expecting to hear something eventually, especially from my mom ,but neither ever called or texted. My dad’s gotta be really pissed.”  
“It seems weird for them to just not call.”  
“My dad is really stubborn. I think he’s waiting for me to call him and apologize or something.” David gave an affirmatory Hm.  
David and Stan made their way through the snow compiling at their feet, coming up on Cartman’s house now. Looking upon the dark house, Stan warned David, “We should be very careful. In there will be traps at best, and Cartman at worst.”  
“I wouldn’t expect any less.” The two waded through snow up to the door and knocked on it to see if they could get a granted entrance. It wasn’t likely, and even if someone did, they could come out swinging, but David had already decided on a diplomatic opening. A woman answered the door. Stan raised a hand as to wave.  
“Hi, Mrs. Cartman,” He greeted.  
“Oh, well, hello, Stan,” she returned in a friendly manner. “Who is this here?”  
“My name is David Rodriguez. I’m new in town,” David introduced himself.  
“Oh, well, it’s nice to meet you. If you’re here for Cartman, I’m afraid he’s out with some of his friends.” She seemed totally unaware about what her son was up to.  
“Uh, we were just wondering if we could come in and looking about for a while,” David explained.  
“Well, I’m sorry but I can’t allow you to do that.”  
“Please Mrs. Cartman?”  
“Oh, Stan, I’m sorry, but Eric specifically asked me to keep you and Kenny out of our house.”  
Being struck by the specific nature of the request, David hastily asked, “Wait, do you know anything about what Eric’s doing?”  
“Well, now, that’s none of my business.”  
“But, but you know he’s up to something right now, right?” David took three steps forward into the house.  
“Young man, I’m going to have to ask you to step back out of my house!”  
“No, but it’s important, do you know what Cartman is doing with Kyle Broflovski? And everyone else, for a matter of fact?”  
“I don’t need to know those things. All I need to know is that my son is safe, and that’s why I have to ask you to leave.”  
David turned to Stan, “She knows more than she’s telling us, there’s something here that can help.”  
“We can’t just break into someone’s house!” Stan pointed out.   
“This could also be accessory to other crimes, i she’s withholding information on a missing person.”  
“We can’t just take the law into our own hands like that.”  
“Excuse me,” Mrs. Cartman interjected, “But you’re talking about my son right now!”  
“No, we’re talking about the person your son possibly kidnapped,” David specified angrily. “This conversation seems insane! We’re discussing the ethics of breaking and entering to try and find a kidnapped person, while someone is yelling at us about how they won’t help in an investigation.”  
“Except this isn’t an official investigation. We’re just two kids!” Stan yelled.  
“Stan, your friend has probably been kidnapped by a man who has expressed interest in killing both of us on two separate occasions in the past day. And no one knows where Kyle is. I’m not going to let some fat ass fuck get away with killing someone.”  
Stan stood in the doorway considering the options. If he walked away now, knowing there was a chance there was something in this house that could help him find his lost friend, he might lose his chance to save his friends life. And so, Stan took a step into Cartman’s house. “You’re right. We don’t have a choice. If we don’t do something now, Kyle will probably be dead if he’s not already.”   
“Stan, you should have left,” Mrs. Cartman told him. She then took a run at Stan, screaming, before she was grabbed by Gypsy King, who smacked her in the back of the head, and knocked her out. He then pulled her over and lied her down on her couch. Stan looked on in shock.  
“Dude!”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think I had a choice. She’ll be fine, though.” Stan looked up at David with a look of distaste. “I’m sorry. It was over the top.”  
“Over the top!?” Stan yelled, thinking it an understatement. “You just cold cocked a woman in her own home after she tried defending herself! And now, we’re going to go rummaging through her house trying to steal something!”  
“I’m sorry. But this is important. What’s done is done, now let’s start looking for anything that can help us find Kyle.” David walked over and looked down at Mrs. Cartman lying on the couch. “Should we maybe check for the mark?”  
“First, off, I’m not going to check a woman’s body while they’re unconscious after breaking and entering, secondly, She always spoiled Cartman. I could see her choosing to assist in a kidnapping if it meant protecting Cartman. Their whole family is screwy like that.” David went into the kitchen and started looking around, leaving Stan standing there, baffled. Stan gave a sigh, and turned to the stairs. He decided to turn and head up to investigate the bedrooms.  
David hopelessly searched through the kitchen as thoroughly as he could. There was nothing that looked remotely helpful. He looked in the fridge. It was completely filled with various fatty foods and such. It was the same with the cabinets. It seemed that Cartman must be upholding one hell of a diet. There wasn’t much in the way of things out of the ordinary. Regular kitchen supplies, some photos on the fridge of the family, Cartman and his mom, one of the extended family, all looking much like Cartman in terms of physique.  
Stan had made his way up the stairs and took a good look around the room. Nothing particularly unusual. There was a full length mirror between the doors to Mrs. Cartman and the fatass’s rooms. He opened up the door to Mrs. Cartman’s room and looked in. There was an assortment of the many tools of her “healthy” sex life. Dildos and Crack pipes. Stan shamefully started opening and searching through her drawers. With each drawer, he discovered new toys and drugs scattered with a mess of clothes. He couldn’t bare being in here, and decided to mark this one as fully checked. Stan walked out of her room and passed by the mirror, opening up the door to Cartman’s room. He looked around before entering.  
David hadn’t seen anything in the kitchen, and moved back into the living room. He called up to Stan, “see anything!?”  
Stan was searching Cartman’s desktop, and called back, “Nothing yet!”  
“Kay, I’ll check the basement,” and he headed for the door to the stairs. Stan failed to see anything of interest on the desk, and wasn’t seeing anything in it, either. He turned around to scan the room when he saw on Cartman’s bedside table a radio. It could be that it’s nothing, but Stan walked over to start fiddling with it anyway. He picked it up and started turning it over, looking at it, before trying to turn it on, but suddenly, Stan felt a great pain in his wrist. Suddenly, looking down at it, the skin on his right wrist was being torn away. He dropped the radio and called out in pain. He knew it must be the work of an enemy stand! They had to be nearby. He hadn’t seen anyone attack him. But moving his hand off from the afflicted area, the attack didn’t look like it had been done from one fell swoop. Rather, it was gradually getting worse. He looked around, and saw standing in the doorway himself.  
Stan stared shocked at an exact copy of himself smiling at him, holding a pair of scissors with his left hand which he used to cut the right. Stan didn’t know what to do, and asked shouted out, “David, I’m being attacked!”  
“You shouldn’t have said that,” The clone of Stan said. Stan was in horror of the stand. He hadn’t ever seen one talk before. And it sounded exactly like what Stan knew he sounded like. The stand put the scissors down on the desk next to the door, and turned to Stan, running at him quickly. Stan instinctively sent out Simple Man, and he let out a powerful punch into the face of the Stan clone, blasting them back out of the room, into the hall and against the wall. Then, Stan felt an insane amount of pain in his face, as he was sent flying back, smashing into Cartman’s wardrobe and falling to the floor. He was in an immense pain.  
David came rounding up the stairs to see Stan’s body collapsed on the floor. “Stan!” He called out to his friend, coming to his side and supporting his head. “Are you alright? Where is the enemy?”  
Stan slowly struggled to open his eyes, before realizing what had happened and snapping them open and looking back into Cartman’s room and pointing to a person on the ground. “There! It’s a clone of me. He attacked me suddenly when I opened Cartman’s door! Kill ‘em!”  
“Got it,” David assured Stan, and put his head back down gently. David then stood and looked over at the person in Cartman’s room, who was crawling out of a pile of Cartman’s clothes he had knocked out of the closet with him when he was blasted back. He lifted his head and did, in fact, look just like Stan.  
“David, wait,” the clone tried to say to David, raising his hand in protest, “I’m not the clone. He is.”  
David cocked his head at him, and said, “Oh, I already know. There’s no way you would tell me to kill someone,” David then turned to the stand and said, “This stand needs to work on his method acting.”  
David brought out Gypsy King, but Stan told him, “Don’t try attacking him. Any damage done to him happens to me.” The clone of stand jumped to it’s feet, keeping its body crouched low to the floor and running for the window, turning to flip of David with both hands as he jumped out the window, laughing thinking it had won, laughing. Suddenly, they felt their body pulled back up to the window, where their chest smacked directly below the window sill, their head peeking in through the window to see David looking at them with disappointment for thinking that’d work.  
“You realize there’s snow down there, right? And did you think I wouldn’t be able to catch you? I can shoot the signs, remember?”  
The stand quickly looked around the window sill. David had pulled all the shards of glass out so they would have nothing he could grab at and try to use to kill himself with. “You think you’ve won!?  
“It’s weird that you can talk. But since you can, care to tell us where your stand user is so we can go finish this?”  
“You’re not gonna find him around here! And I ain’t tellin’ you shit! Now, would you continue going about looking for nothing so I can continue trying to kill myself, and in turn, my original?”  
I think I’m just gonna keep my eye on you for now, if that’s how you’re gonna be.” David turned around to call to Stan, “Stan, are y-” as David turned around, he saw a man standing behind him smiling back. It was himself. And he was putting his hands around his throat and began to squeeze, taking away David’s oxygen. David could feel the hands around his throat, and his ability to breath being taken away from him. David thought to himself, ‘stay calm, you have to stay calm. If you get overexcited, you’ll began to panic, and breathing will become harder. I need to think this out. I can’t allow myself to die so quickly. Wait, if he’s there,’ David turned to see Stan’s clone still there, shoving his hand down his throat, ‘and he’s there. Then what is the stand? Are they both a part of the stand? Or are they a byproduct of the stand. In the same way my hand prints are a byproduct of my stand. These are able to kill themselves. So they must not be the actual stands. So there could be a different element to this stand. In this case, the stand’s body itself.’ David started stumbling forward, looking through the door of Cartman’s room to see Stan lying on the floor. He lifted his head and David could see a look of desperation in his eyes as he was choking on his own hand. He kept stumbling forward. ‘Maybe there’s some kind of process. Something that we interacted with. Cause there’s no way he managed to slip and attack on us without either of us seeing anything. I can’t accept letting that happen to me twice in one day. So there has to be something. Something that activates these copies of ourselves. And I think I know what.’ He stumbled forwards towards the mirror between Cartman and Mrs. Cartman’s rooms. ‘Because when I was running up here, I saw something moving in my peripheral vision, but had also seen the mirror, and didn’t think much of it. But now, I know,’ David looked into the mirror and saw not his reflection, but the enemy’s true stand. Inside, standing there and staring back at David in a pose of pure confidence, leaning forward with their face close to the edge of the mirror, smiling, their butt held high as to create an arch in their back, and their arms crossed, dangling below their chest, was the shiny thing. It shined like it was made of silver, and it’s body was made up like a mosaic, mainly silver, with a pattern of black and white also to be noted. When it opened and closed it’s truly glassy eyes, it’s whole face lurched with it, and it’s lips had a shiny glossiness to them.  
The beast moved into an upright position, revealing that on it’s chest was a glassy, blue eye, with a pupil half dilated. “I see you’ve found me. Unfortunately for you, solving the dilemma of my location isn’t enough to defeat me, since you still have no chance of touching me. No need to speak, though,” they said, raising a hand. “I know you can’t do that very well at the moment. You had the bad fortune of being attacked by me, HUMAN PERFORMANCE, an invincible stand! Impossible to attack, you have no chance of defeating me! Once my mirror images of yourselves kill themselves, you’ll both go with them, and then their bodies will disappear, and anyone else who comes snooping by will suffer the same fate!”  
David stared into the mirror, unimpressed by the stand’s boasting. For he could feel himself slipping away as a copy of himself he couldn’t attack stood behind him choking himself to death, and David was no longer concerned with attacking based on calculated move, but purely on his survival instincts. He sent out Gypsy King, who quickly unleashed a flurry of punches onto the mirror where they saw the enemy stand’s body, Shouting, “ORE ORE ORE ORE ORE ORE!” With every punch thrown. As the mirror shattered into millions of tiny pieces, all being shot back at David, giving him small cuts all over, David waited to proceed.  
Then, Human Performance called out in mockery of David, “You fool! You have even less of a chance of catching me, now!” Then, Gypsy King grabbed through the glass a single piece of the glass, and held it in front of their and David’s eyes. In it, in a very small form, was Human Performance. But he was still boasting, “So you found me? Good for you! I can keep tracking into smaller pieces of mirror, down to millimeters! People have invented machines as small as one nanometer, and if it was reflective, I could hide inside of it! I don’t need to run from you!” But for all Human Performance’s boasting, they failed to keep himself safe from Gypsy King.  
Gypsy King flipped the shard of glass into the air, and as it came down, they delicately grabbed the shard between the palms of their hands. In a mere moment, Gypsy King’s palms came smacking together, and out from between them, the body of Human Performance came shooting out. While in the mirror, they looked strong and solid, as they left the mirror, their body was more like a cloud of smoke.  
They looked back down, involuntarily asking, “What!?” Looking down at Gypsy King as they separated their palms, there was now nothing in between them.  
“You see, even if word gets around about my stand, I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve,” David said, feeling a relief in his neck. “Now, it’s my turn to take the offensive approach.” Gypsy King began their attack, blasting Human Performance further into the air, screaming “ORE ORE ORE ORE ORE!” Then, Human Performance seem to disappear. Looking up at where they were, David didn’t believe he had defeated the enemy. He looked around and both his and Stan’s reflections were gone. He turned back to look into Cartman’s room.   
Stan was stumbling to his feet coughing violently. He stood and grabbed his bleeding wrist, putting pressure down on it. said, “This was all a waste of time. There’s nothing here that could get us anywhere. Kyle’s gonna die, because there’s nothing we can do!” He kicked the pile of laundry he had crawled out of.  
David hung his head low, pinching his nose. He looked up and pointed to the ground. “What’s that?”  
Stan turned to see a radio lying on the ground in front of the pile of clothes. “Oh, it’s just an old radio. I was picking it up, when I got cut on the wrist by that reflection.”  
David walked over to the radio and picked it up. He turned it on and his first action was to press the receiver button and say into, “Hello? Anyone there?”   
Stan raised an eyebrow at him. “David, I don’t think anyone’s gonna be-”  
“HAHAHAhaha.!” Came a laugh from the radio. Both Stan and David weren’t expecting anyone to try talking to them. David did it more as an instinct. “So, you guys took the bait, ehh? I hope you enjoy your final resting place Human Performance is invincible!”  
David looked over at Stan, who shrugged, and then David told the man on the radio, “We already beat Human Performance.” There was a silence  
“Good thinking,” David told Stan, and reached to turn it off.  
“NO, WAIT!” The man on the other end shouted, but David turned it off anyway.  
David looked to Stan. “What did that Ike say his power was?”  
“He could… Do something with vibrations?”  
David looked at Stan, “A radio works by radio waves being sent from one radio to another, and being picked up and turned into Vibrations. Which means, that if Ike was able to pick up the vibrations from this walkie, and match them with a pair nearby, we’d have Cartman’s location.”   
A smile slowly crept across Stan’s face. “David, you’re a genius! That’s a real relief to my sense of guilt, man!”  
Then, David felt a deep pain in his back. He put his hand over it, and felt the slow dripping of blood going down his back. He turned and saw another reflection of himself. David thought, ‘damn! I’m an idiot! When I removed that stand from his mirror, I did it directly over thousand pieces of broken mirror! I have to act fast!’ David raised his hand from his back and pointed his finger at the reflection, ordering Stan, “Glue him to the wall!” And the two of them released their stands in sequence. But the mirror David pressed the blade against his throat and drew a slight amount of blood.  
“Try and touch me, and I’ll slit my jugular!” He threatened.  
But David was not put off. It was his own life he was gambling with. Both Gypsy King would have to move five meters faster than he could move his hand an inch, and he was outside of Stan’s range, so he would have to move himself. So Gypsy King raised his hands in the air in surrender. He then turned to Stan and told him, “Quick, do the same.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Just do it.” And Stan followed in David’s steps, angrily.  
“Well, ain’t that somethin’?” David’s reflection said, taking his hand away from his neck and throwing both hands up into the air in a shrugging motion. “Unfortunately for you, ya still have to die!” And he firmly grasped the knife, and began to send it plunging into his throat, before it was unceremoniously pulled from his grip, and sent into the wall at his side, bringing the plus and minus together. The plus and minus then immediately disappeared, and the knife dropped to the ground. The mirror David stared in astonishment, for as he had thrown his hands up, he hadn’t realized David had placed the stamp on his knife. Before he had a chance to turn back, Simple Man had taken hold of him, and began dispensing sap onto his wrists, and sticking him against the wall of the hall. David walked out into the hall, too. The bits of broken mirror were scattered across the floor.   
“This time, I’ll destroy all the glass, so you’ll have nowhere left to hide.” Gypsy King flew in front of him, and put his hands together.  
From a single piece of glass, Human Performance looked out. Even now, having been beaten once, they felt full of confidence. ‘They’ll never find me here,’ he thought, ‘in beating me once, you’ve given me an even greater advantage. In trying to eliminate every individual piece of glass, you’ll never be able to catch me. When Stan walks by to help, He’ll definitely be able to finish himself off. My creations are flawed in that they are overly confident in themselves, but their mission is simple enough. All they have to do is kill themselves, and the enemy dies with them! I just need to stay hidden, which in a piece of mirror this small, will be easy.’ Gypsy King parted his hands, and between them, was a small black mass. It sparked with power.  
Suddenly, everything i the room came towards the black mass. The small pieces of glass were the first things to come dragging towards it. Then, larger things started getting pulled towards the baseball sized ball. Human Performance’s glass came shooting at it. It couldn’t resist the pull. He was baffled. He jumped out into a bigger piece of glass, which was coming just as fast. Stan, too, was in awe of this new ability. David looked back at Stan’s face of shock, and closed his eyes, saying, “I suppose I should explain what is happening. My stand has four symbols on it’s hands. Up until now, I’ve mainly used the power of attracting to objects together with the plus and minus symbols, the opposites attracting. But it can rotate the symbols of it’s palms. Two plus symbols will push away from one another. Same with two minus. But there are times and division symbols as well. And when Gypsy Kings touches these two symbols together, they create a mass between them, one that isn’t like the pull of magnet, but more like the pull of gravity. The density between his palms is massive, and can grow. The mass could grow immensely, starting at a petagram, or in other words, five million tons, and have it’s own gravitational pull. It is an impressive ability.” The bits of glass were all sticking to the black mass between Gypsy King’s hands. Human Performance could feel itself being crushed. Then, Gypsy king brought it’s hands together. “And when Gypsy King uses two Division symbols, anything between it’s palms will be pulled apart entirely, which means no more glass to hide in. He’s lucky he can get out of there while he still can.” Human Performance came shooting out once again, and as Gypsy King separated their hands and flew up higher, he shot a plus and minus on the back of Human Performance and onto the ceiling.   
Stan and David lunged under them, preparing to beat him to a pulp, but looking up at their body while outside the mirror’s, they began to fade away, Screaming, “Nooo! I… lost…” And he was gone with the wind.   
Stan and David stood staring at where they were. David asked, “Do you think he’s trying to hide somewhere?”  
Stan turned to him. “No. I think we managed to defeat him this time.”  
“Well, why’d he just disappear? Do you think we just killed his user?”  
“His user’s nowhere near here. I’ve seen one other stand like this. It functions totally independently of the user. It just needs to be activated, and it’ll do it’s job without rest. An independant remote stand.”  
He looked back up. “Amazing. So he needed us to walk by the mirror so he could make copies of our reflections and have them try and kill themselves. Went pretty well, all in all. Now, we’re about as banged up as Tweek and Kenny.”  
“What should we do?”  
DAvid looked at his watch. It was 11 PM. “We’re gonna go back to the Broflovski’s. THen, we have to call it a night.”  
“What!? What about Kyle?”  
“I’m just as concerned about your friend’s safety. I swear, I’m gonna kill that fat bastard for what he’s trying to do! We’ll get him back soon enough! But for now, we need to rest and recuperate. We’ll get back out there tomorrow.”  
Stan looked back at the window his clone had jumped out of. Snow was flying in violently. It was officially a blizzard out there. Stan didn’t want to leave Mrs. Cartman out in the cold. He took the blanket off Cartman’s bed and quickly nailed up the window, snow and wind pounding against it. Then the two of them headed back out into the night.


	6. Daydreamer and Dream Weaver

In the small town of South Park, a growing threat is being matched by a group of young men. David Rodriguez, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, and Tweek Tweak have encountered henchman of Eric Cartman several times in the last day. But in their searches, they have found what might already be an early lead. While suffering through a hard battle at Cartman’s house, David and Stan discovered what might be a valuable lead. A radio, that could help lead them to the Cartman. After leaving Cartman’s house, the two of them stopped at the Broflovski residence, giving the radio to Ike Broflovski, who can detect sound vibrations with his stand. Ike informed them that tomorrow, he would spend all his day searching for any leads he could. The day was supposed to be a school day, but the heavy blizzard has cancelled school for two days, due to how long it would take to clear it all out.   
David and Stan returned to David’s house, where Kenny and Tweek were waiting. All four of them were in rough conditions after fights with Craig Tucker, Token Black, and this Human Performance. Token had ended up in the hospital after fighting Stan and Kenny, but as for Craig, and the user of Human Performance, they were both presumably alright, and would probably come back to bother them again in the future. Since Stan and David made it back to the Rodriguez residence, they had patched themselves up, and collapsed in David’s room, where they and their other two friends had been all day. David was lying in the center of his bed, Tweek balled up and pressed against the wall next to him, Kenny on his other side taking up as much space as possible, reaching over David. Stan had slept on the floor.   
Tweek had barely slept, and was up at eight, along with Stan. David woke up soon after them, but was trapped under Kenny, who wasn’t stirring. He looked at Tweek and Stan for help, but shaking him violently wasn’t helping. He just snored through it. He got up two hours later, after Daqvi had managed to slip out from under him. Tweek made two pots of coffee. The first one he wasn’t paying attention, and used a blend that had artificial flavoring. The second he sipped from the coffee he spit it out, screaming, “AAAGHH! DISGUSTING!” And had Blur smash the cup of coffee, beat the living hell out of the coffee machine and punch the bag of grinds, which sent them back to before he had made the coffee, and Tweek began a second pot. David thought it a bit over the top, but they were all under stress. They all shared in a cup, before Tweek managed to get himself two more. Eventually, Kenny came down in clothes he had borrowed from David.  
“What’s up, guys?” He asked.  
David’s clothes looked pretty loose on his more lanky body. “Why are you wearing my shirt?” David asked.  
“I needed a change of clothes. I’d been wearing those rags I had on all week. I hope you don’t mind.”   
David would have protested, but decided it wouldn’t do him any good. “Nah, go ahead,” and he returned to his coffee cup.  
They were all snowed in together, and The Rodriguez’s had been questioning Tweek and Kenny about it, and they said that They couldn’t be in their homes for the time being. The Rodriguez’s assumed it had something to do with the many injuries Tweek and Kenny had, and thought there homes were too dangerous for them to be in. They had also made the assumption they must be siblings, due to how similarly they looked. They were fine with letting the two of them stay in their home for now.  
Eventually, Stan got a call. He looked down at his phone in surprise. He turned to David and told him, “It’s Ike!” And then answered it. “Ike?” he asked into the phone. “What’s up.”  
On the other end of the call, Ike was talking to Stan from outside the local elementary school in the midst of a blizzard. He talked to Stan, “Well, I think I might of found you a lead… Uh huh… Yeah, I was holding radio silence, listening for any orders or conversations that might be going on while walking through town on this lovely day, and eventually was able to find a matching reverberation coming from the local elementary school.”  
Stan turned to David, and excitedly explained, “He thinks he’s found a lead!” David looked back at Tweek and Kenny, who matched his eyes with a look of determination. The three of them leaned closer to Stan. “Should we head there right now?” He asked Ike.  
“Yeah, definitely. I’m gonna head home right now to warm up. I’m not gonna dare investigate, Cause they sound like they’re waiting for you.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I said that from how their conversations have been going, I think they’re waiting for you.”  
Stan put his hand over the phone to uffle himself as he turned to the others. “...He said they’re waiting for us.” They all exchanged looks among themselves.  
“Yeah,they knew you had the radio, and are trying to lure you into a trap.”  
“Wait, so they told you it was a trap?”  
“Yes, but I can also confirm that, from the outside, there are definitely two people in the School, if that’s of any use.”  
Stan looked around at everyone, and then returned to the conversation, “Thanks for the information. We’re heading there right now.” And then, he hung up. He got out of the chair he was sitting in. “We’re going to the old elementary school.”  
Kenny looked at him like he was stupid, “Really? He says it’s a trap, and you want to go?”  
“We have no other leads. We need to go and overcome their trap, so that we can try and find Cartman.”  
Kenny stood up and pulled the loose pant waist up, holding the pants with one hand, “Well, I guess I better go get a belt and my jacket, since I can’t leave you idiots alone and I don’t wanna catch a cold.”  
Kenny was heading for the stairs when David turned and asked him, “Hey, could you maybe put my clothes back?”  
“Nope, they’re mine, now,” He called from the top of the stairs.  
“What, no, you can’t just take my clothes. They don’t even fit you!”  
“Too bad, They’ll be my first nice pair of clothes to have been got in a year.”  
David and his friends walked up to the elementary school. They stared at it through squinted eyes, having trouble seeing through all the snow blowing into their poorly covered faces. Tweek didn’t have a jacket, still wearing just a flannel and a binding undershirt, while Kenny to his left was finding refuge in his Orange hoodie. Stan had added a pair of wool gloves he’d borrowed from David, which could serve well in combination with his hamon to hurt like steel, and block attacks like it, too. Tweek had also taken a pair of wool gloves, because without a coffee cup between them, his hands had no way to maintain heat. David was still wearing Kyle’s jacket, as he would until he found this Kyle.  
Stan looked up at the old building. “Lot of memories here,” he reminisced.  
“Bad memories,” Tweek recalled.  
“Painful ones,” Kenny added.  
David couldn’t join in their reminiscing. “Let’s go,” he said, and started to head for the entrance.  
Tweek blasted the door open with Blur, and once they were all in, undid his work. It was dark in the school until the automatic lights all turned on down the hall. “No one’s been here for a while,” David pointed out.  
“What do you think, should we split up?” Stan suggested.  
“No. It’ll be better if we stick close on this one. Let’s go right, and stick close.”  
“Right,” Tweek and Stan confirmed. Kenny gave a confirmatory hm. The four of them started walking down the hall together checking in all the classrooms for people who might be waiting for them. Stan looked into one room, and saw plenty of small desks against a green wall. This was the old third grade classroom. He let out a huff as he thought about the old times. He hadn’t talked to Wendy in while. He thought about giving her a call.  
Tweek and David looked into one room and saw the silhouette of a person inside. They exchanged looks, and Tweek took a step back, so that David could lead the way in. David tried the handle, but the door wouldn’t budge. He turned to Tweek once more, and Then summoned Gypsy King, who he used to punch the door off it’s handles. He stepped through the broken doorway and flipped the light switch. Standing in the center of the room was a woman with thick red hair. David planted his feet firmly in the ground as Gypsy King floated next to him. Tweek nervously steps out from behind him looking down at the teacher’s desk next to the door, and turned to see the woman. His look was full of confusion trying to recognize who it was, before she began moving, taking her hands from her hips and raised them to her face. She swiveled quickly to face them, and David got into a defensive stance, while Tweek suddenly realized who it was, and warned David, “Don’t look, quick!” And he summoned Blur, who posed with his right arm going across his chest pointing a rock and roll hand sign to the sky, before quickly moving forward, reeling his arm back and swinging at David, shoving their pinky and forefinger into the eyes of David. David shouted out in pain before Blur removed their fingers, and David’s eyes healed and he left the room. It was too late for Tweek, tough, as his gaze had been caught by the open palmed hands facing him, and Tweek closed his eyes in pain, as he no longer had any eyes. On the palms of the woman opened a pair of eyeballs. Tweek’s eyes. The woman moved her hands away from her face, putting them, palms open, facing the ceiling. Tweek could feel the warm trickling of blood on his cheeks, and pain surge in his face. He placed his hand over the closed holes.  
The woman spoke, “It’s good to see you again, Tweek. It seems like fate for us to fight.”  
“What do you mean, Red?”  
“I mean, it’s fate for you to fight the Tuckers, of course,” Red Tucker told him.  
“I didn’t want to this fight. And I don’t intend to fight. All I want is my eyes back, and information on where Cartman is.”  
“Well, for your first request, I cannot oblige. My stand, DREAM WEAVER, has claimed them, and I don’t feel like giving them back. I think I’m just going to crush them and permanently blind you. And as for your hopes of finding Cartman, that would be the exact reason you’ve come here. To end your search.”  
“What do you mean? There’s no way you can defeat us all.”  
“Hmph,” Red puffed. Tweek couldn’t place her voice as she kept moving around the room. “Dream Weaver is definitely the weakest stand in town. Strange, considering my cousin has the most sheer strength, while mine can’t even throw a punch. But I didn’t come here alone, and my partner will be sure to wipe you all out while you struggle to figure out how to defeat me and get your eyes back.”  
Tweek let out a chuckle. “You have a lot of confidence to tell me outright that you’re not alone.”  
“Well, I don’t have a lot to worry about,” she pressed her middle and ring fingers into the palms of her hands, pressing down on Tweek’s eyeballs, “Because none of you will survive this fight.” Tweek felt the pain in his eyes as she slowly crushed them. “I always thought you had very pretty eyes. The one green and one blue. I have no idea where you got them. Your parents both have hazel eyes. It suits them, as coffee makers.”  
“Well I have a very storied family tree, that differs from my parents, as I’ve come to know.”  
“Hm. Interesting. Anyway, it’s time for you to suffer,” Red squished his eyeballs like grapes. Tweek started to bleed horribly from his eyes.   
Red laughed thinking her victory was sealed. But Tweek was familiar with Red’s ability about as well as his own. He covered his eyes using his left hand’s thumb, middle and forefinger, and pointed directly in front of him with his left hand. “Red, there are certain things that I won’t allow to happen. And one of those is let people hurt my friends. If you pose a threat to them, then I am going to have to take care of you, as to warn them. But first, before my friends get the chance to come to my aid,I’m going to reclaim my eyes.”  
Red laughed maniacally, “And how are you going to do that!?”  
“In my fight with Craig, he had attempted to fight me using physical strength. I couldn’t have possibly won. But this is a fight of strategy, and that is a field you shouldn’t meddle with me in.”  
“HAHA! What?! Are you going to grow yourself your eyes back?”  
Blur flew towards the teacher’s desk and grabbed furiously across the top before holding up three sharpened pencils in front of him, “No. I’m going to hit you once, and undo the effects of your stand. And to do that I’m going to pinpoint your position, using these three pencils.”  
Red smirked at this, before nervously thinking about what Tweek intended to do with those pencils, and a nervous sweat formed on her forehead. Tweek stood up straight without removing his hand from his eyeless holes, and flipping his hand upright, and calling out, “Blur!” And Blur through the first pencil so hard to the back wall that it pierced the wall. Then the next, which hit two feet below the first, and snapped upon hitting the wall. Then the third, which landed at the base of the wall, where it met the ground. Red looked at the pencils, and they were level with her head, stomach and feet, before they suddenly returned to Tweek all at once. Tweek thought, ‘I can cover the entirety of this room with these pencils within a minute, shooting them like bullets with impressive accuracy, and the second one of them hits Red, I’ll be able to know by her scream of pain. And very time they return just as freshly sharpened as before.’ And Blur sent them back a foot to the right. ‘Even if she remains quiet,’ he contemplated, ‘there’s no way for her to hide, because when the pencil rewinds, she won’t because I only touched the pencil, and her blood will still be on the pencil.’  
Red was caught. She looked nervously around the room. The pencils made such little noise as they flew like bullets across the room. Trying to avoid the pencils would be impossible, and if she made any noise moving, Tweek would be able to hear it in how silent the room was. If she had a stand with any more of a physical form, then she could use it to throw something and distract Tweek. Just then, Red was filled with hope. She saw that from below the door, smoke was wafting in. It was already too late for them. They were caught in the massive field of Red’s partner in this trap, Millie. The smoke seemed to waft across the room to Red, and as Blur shot his bullets across the room at her, they were stopped by the smoke, caught in it, like a fly in a spider’s web. Red thought she was in the clear. Then Tweek sniffed at the pencil’s. “I thought I smelled something. But this would be your partner’s stand, wouldn’t it?” Red was shocked, she stared through the smoke in disbelief at him. He wasn’t looking at the situation like he could win. Tweek was angry, and at the same time scared. There weren’t many stand users he didn’t know the power of in town, but he could tell that Red had been protected by some other force. He knew with certainty that Red was where he had attempted to shoot his pencils, for he hadn’t heard the pencils connecting with the wall, and smelling them, they smelled of smoke, similar to the smell wafting in from under the door. He listened to the door as well. There had been the banging of Stan and David against it for a while. He’d been alone in the room with Red for about a minute, and was confused as to what was keeping them from busting down the door with their stands. Then he figured, it must be linked to why he couldn’t hear the voice of Kenny. But he had no idea what was happening around him without his eyes.   
From the perspective of Red, everything was going her way perfectly, now that Millie had entered the fray. She would be able to escape without issue now that her girlfriend’s invincible stand was protecting her, and they had prepared this scene perfectly. There was no chance for failure, as they both thought. Just then, the door was busted in by David and Stan who stood there covering their eyes and pointing at Red. David announced, “Whoever you are, Tweek has given away the secret of your ability and we know not to look at you!”  
Hearing the sound of David’s voice, Tweek turned to face the sound, “Hre name is Red Tucker, her stand is called Dream Weaver, as long as you don’t look at the palms of her hands, it has no power over you! But there’s a second stand in the school, like Ike said! One that’s more dangerous.! Red was just a diversion to allow them to set up!”  
“Are you okay, Tweek!?”  
“If I can get close to Red, I can rewind the effects of her stand, and I can get my eyes back!”  
“Tweek, she’s coming your way!”  
“W-What?” Tweek asked, unsure what that meant. David opened his eyes to get a look at Tweek in front of him, and called out Gypsy King, who pointed their palm at Tweek’s Blur and shot a plus sign at them. Then, Kenny came out of the wall with his Figure 8, grabbing on to Red, who couldn’t see him coming from behind. He tried powering through the smoke, which was fighting him off, as Figure 8 started punching at it. They just need to get Red’s body in line between Them and Blur. The smoke had similar qualities to that of water, the way it muffled his punches, and made them less effective. Looking through it, too, was hard, because Red looked terribly distorted through it The smoke started to surround the bodies of Kenny and Figure 8.  
“Aw, shit. This method isn’t working! I’m going to try again!” Kenny sank back into the wall he had come out of.  
Then, from within the smoke came a forming figure made of pure smoke. It didn’t seem distinct, but it was strangely human, still. It’s body lanky and it had bug like arms and legs, similar to that of a grasshopper that bent forward. Their similarities to Grasshopper legs made them seem powerful. It’s head looked like a mask, the way it had very few facial features. It seemed perfectly smoothed over from it’s upper jaw around, to the nape of it’s neck. On this perfectly smooth surface were six holes in three lines around where a person would have their eyes. Below the smoothed upper jaw was the skeletal jaw that hooked in under the smooth, helmet like section of the head. It’s torso was small, about the size of a shield, and on it’s chest were the big bold letters, “CD.” Standing up, it had to be a foot above Gypsy King, a foot below Simple Man and Figure 8.  
This stand lifted Red over their head, and suddenly, the thick smoke lifted her close to the ceiling, and floated out of the door quickly, before any of them had a chance to get close. David was the first to run into the hall, to see it was filling with smoke, as well. He realized that there must be some fire burning in the school, creating all this smoke, which allows this stand’s power to increase greatly. Trying to find the stand user while the school was filled with smoke like it is makes it incredibly hard. In the smoke, David could see Red’s body moving. THere was a clearing in the smoke where her body was, so that she could breathe easily. Gypsy King rifted out to his limits, and fires a plus symbol out from his right palm at Red’s body floating into the fog, but the fog altered the direction of the shot, and ended up drifting out of the smoke out to the left, landing on the glass of a case around a halls corner further down. Stan came out and told him, “We can’t even touch the thing, whatever it is! Kenny couldn’t punch through it, and Gypsy King has nothing to latch on to!”  
David waited and watched as the cloud of smoke wafting Red along began to turn the corner. Then, Gypsy King wafted over to the lockers opposite end of the hall. “Well, let’s see if they can withstand the force of a magnet coming down on her.” Gypsy King touched their palm to the wall, and as Red could be seen rounding the corner, the glass cabinet came sliding across the floor and smashed into her, pinning her against the wall. Not even the enemy stand could stop the cabinet from crashing into her. “Tweek!” David called into the room. Tweek came out of the room, coughing from the smoke. Gypsy King stuck out both of its palms, and the plus and minus symbols had returned. “Where’s Kenny!?”  
“Right here,” Kenny announced,Kenny came sliding out of the ceiling. “I’ll can go get Red, right now!”  
“No, me and Tweek will go after Red! All we need from her are his eyes! But there are certain things that should be pointed out: The enemy stands ability appears to be controlling smoke. Which means their greatest ability to kill you is through entering your lungs and suffocating you. But to be able to attack you clearly, the user needs to be able to see the vast majority of the school, so they can attack precisely. And what else is important to note is that the truest threat in this situation is that this building is on fire, likely from the basement. So the ultimate goal of the smoke based stand is to keep us from getting out. And once they feel they’ve stopped us from escaping, it is presumable that they’ll make their own escape. So, we need to find them and secure our escape route by taking care of them. That’s gonna be your guys’s assignment!” The form of the stand came together in front of Tweek. Stan Simple Man took a swing at the smoke, but had nothing to connect to, and went through, blowing away some of the smoke. Then, the cloud reformed, and seemed to snicker, it’s skeletal jaw flapping. It then took a big swing at Simple Man. Simple Man’s defensive mechanism was one of the strongest parts of it’s ability. The hard sap was incredibly hard to cut through. Simple Man saw where the punch was going, and started to produce sap in that spot, but the smoke cloud’s fist punched deep into the smoke, and Stan felt as it hit skin. The hit was stopped enough to not break skin, but it certainly hurt like hell. “Tweek, coming your way!” David shouted.  
“What?!” Tweek said, confused, as David ran up to him, going through the cloud of smoke, and grabbing unto him. Tweek let out a scream of surprise, and would have punched at him with Blur if he had time. Gypsy King had placed a plus on David’s back, and had shot the other down the hall to the wall near Red, in the same spot The glass cabinet had been. David hit the wall and bounced off, falling to the ground. Tweek fell out of his arms, and landed to the ground, as well. Tweek stumbled to one knee, and had Blur cover his body as much as they could, looming over him, as they were both fairly helpless in this situation. He officially had no idea where he was. Tweek had a growing sense of helplessness in this situation, as he came to terms with being unable to see for the rest of his life.   
“Tweek, we have to go after her. Give me your hand, I can guide you.” Then Tweek remembered, he had friends with him. Tweek stuck his hand out, and felt as David grabbed it. Tweek was growing to appreciate David’s ability to handle situations, and have both a sense of self and others. David got to his feet, and helped Tweek up next. “Tweek, If I just pull you along, we’ll never be able to catch her, so I want you to get on my back, and I can carry you.” Tweek felt as he was hoisted on to David, and could feel him start running. David could no longer see Red. He was considering whether she was carried off once again by this smoke stand, or if she had hidden herself. It would have been a worse idea for her to try hiding. Perhaps she had been let out of the building by the other user. If so, then it would be a much more dire situation. When he had first looked over to where the cabinet had been sent smashing into Red, the cabinet had been snapped, so there was a small enough gap between it and the wall to allow a person to avoid being crushed, which he assume was the compressed smoke forming the gap. It then must have lifted her down the hall.   
This stand was powerful. It wasn’t the ability to create smoke, David had realized, it was to control it. That’s why the school was burning. It created it so much smoke, it was like a power plant for the stand. Fire crawled up the walls of the building. He quickly rounded the corner and looked down to see a staircase going up and down. It had been busted open. “Tweek!” David shouted to his back, “”I need you to punch directly below me!”  
“O-okay!” Blur smashed through the ground, and David fell through to the floor below. Fire was everywhere on this floor. The falling rocks lessened the fire below them, and David ran out into a clearing, looking for any sign of Red.  
He looked every which way, but couldn’t see her, and called to Tweek once again, “Tweek, hit me! Send me back up!”  
“Kay!” Blur punched David and he was sent back up a floor, and the ground Blur had smashed followed after him, so he had somewhere to stand. He ran up to the stairs and looked up, quickly running up. Upon reaching the top floor, David could see the smoke cloud was letting Red out of the building. The chances of getting Tweek’s eyes back were lessening by the minute. The cloud of smoke seemed to come flying at David. David knew he couldn’t attack the smoke, but he could try and blind the user, if he knew what the user was using to observe the entire school at once with. Then, that similar form of the stand formed in the smoke. And then, it formed six times. And they all started coming at David and Tweek. David had one guess at what the user was using. David had lockers to his left. Gypsy King grabbed at and ripped the door of the locker off it’s hinges, and threw the door at a particular corner of the ceiling, but the door was made to change it’s course, and David knew it was the obvious answer. David had thrown the door at the security camera he had noticed on the ceiling. All six of the stands came together with a fist, and hit David in the face. It hurt like hell, but what was worse was the rushing sensation down his throat. He couldn’t breathe, from how they filled his lungs. Then, in a much smaller form, the stand came together near David’s ear.   
“You’re a fool to come against me in this environment, David Rodriguez. The four of you are officially the most wanted men in the town of South Park, after what you’ve been doing to Cartman. He doesn’t want any of you alive anymore. And this is where the four of you will end. I, CIGARETTE DAYDREAM, will defeat you.” David thought to himself, haven’t heard that one before. Tweek slipped off of his shoulders.  
“D-David? Are you okay!?” Tweek was beginning to panic, as David turned to him, and put his hands on Tweek’s shoulders, turning him and pushing him away. David stumbled slightly down the hall.   
He was about to fall, when he heard, “This is taking too long. Allow me to end this.” From his back, his lungs burst as smoke came busting out. He was bleeding violently, unable to stan anymore. He collapsed, and The tiny Cigarette Daydream laughed maniacally, victoriously. “I’ve won! Red is already out of the building; I’ve ensured the death of two of you! I am the strongest!” Suddenly, Gypsy King came flying up, and punched the security camera, which David had stumbled to be directly below. Cigarette Daydream was blind, now. “What!?” They yelled out.   
Tweek was stumbling down the hall. Though David hadn’t told him, he could hear what Cigarette Daydream had said. A brain can survive without oxygen, although serious damage can be expected after about a minute. He had very little time to act and save David. But he also knew that David hadn’t done what he’d done without intention. If Tweek could walk straight, he’d end up where he must have seen Red. Tweek suddenly felt himself bump into the wall, and feeling it, could feel the only cool air entering from what would be an open window Red must have escaped through. He could hear the blowing wind. As well as the sound of the fire growing through the building, which was a significant noise. But he crawled himself over to the breeze, and listened out of the window. He listened carefully, and then he heard the sound of snow being pushed. He knew he had one chance. He focused on the sound. He pulled out of his pocket the same three sharpened pencils, and Blur took them up. Blur raised its arm, holding a single pencil, across its face, and then launched the pencil out of the window, and heard a cry out in pain. He felt smoke attempting enter his nose and lips, but he didn’t breathe. The smoke grew intensely around him. It seemed to totally encompass him.  
“Tweek Tweak, you are not going to escape this building. Time might have been bought, but there is no way you can save both yourself and David! It doesn’t even matter what you try now, because now that I’ve found you, I won’t let you escape.” Cigarette Daydream tried to dissuade him.  
Tweek pointed his arm out the window, directly at Red. Red could see him pointing at him, and felt the sweat grow over her. “In the next minute, I am going to undo all your good work.” Cigarette Daydream hollered as it started to pierce into Tweek’s flesh, busting holes in his lips and cheeks, in his stomach and back, as well as his breasts, but BLur punched furiously at the smoke, moving away from Tweek one meter. Then, it turned and punched Tweek in the back with all it’s might, and Tweek was sent shooting out of the building at Red. Red was turning preparing to run, but The pencil in her leg made it hard to run, as she cupped her knee. She turned to see Tweek and his Blur on top of her. Tweek thought, I can’t let fears hold me back. And then, Blur hollered, “MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!” and furiously punched at Red, beating her into the ground, before she suddenly popped back up, and Tweek grabbed on to her, and the two of them flew back into the building and Tweek let go. Tweek put his hand to his head, and waited a minute, until he opened them, and he could see, again. He looked down the hall to see David with his back blown open, his shirt and jacket horribly torn. He ran down the hall and touched Blur to his his, and David found himself at the top of the stairs, his lungs reformed, without any of the smoke. Tweek caught his uncoscious body, and smacked at his cheek to wake him up. He came to, suddenly, and looked down to see Tweek staring up. “Oh, thank god, we’re both alright. Now we just need Kenny and Stan to take care of Cigarette Daydream’s user and try and get out of here.”   
Airborne attacks have been implemented in wars and battles for a long time. In World War 1, to combat such airborne attacks, soldiers would use gas masks, and have ever since. In World War One, a mask would cover the whole face and seal it in, and use a filter, such as a damp cloth, over the mouth and nose to allow the wearer to breathe. This is what Stan thought about as he first saw Tweek and David heading away from him and Kenny to get Tweek’s eyes back. This is what his uncle Jimbo had told him. ‘And so,’ Stan thought, ‘if I use sap to create a hard layer stuck round my mouth, and leave it there, I can create a filter out of a thin layer of sap, which has a large water make up, and filter out a good portion of smoke, up until the layer hardens, itself, and Stan has to remove it so he can continue to breathe. Attempting so, it was, in fact, working, filtering out a good portion of smoke. Kenny remained in the wall, held there by his arms and legs, while sticking his head and torso out as Stan created this gas mask. Kenny knew he wouldn’t be able to be touched by the smoke if he remained in the wall, but he can’t breathe in the wall, either, so there was a short timer on that.   
“So, now what!?” Kenny asked Stan.  
“I don’t know!” Stan told him. “We need to find wherever the user is!”  
“Yeah, I figured! Where can they be!?”  
“No clue!”  
Kenny thought about the school. And he thought about old times. And he remembered, long ago, back when they still went to this elementary school, and there were many times when he, Stan, Cartman and all the others would cause more trouble than kids should be expected to. And by the time they were in the fifth grade, the school had to install security measures to better ensure the school’s safety. And Kenny stated, “I know where.”  
“Where?!” Stan asked. Kenny couldn’t say it, in case this opponent could hear them. So, instead, Kenny and Figure 8 climbed to the ceiling, and then fell down to the ground. Stan watched as Kenny moved along the ground and rounded the same corner Tweek and David had gone round. Stan ran after, and turned the corner to see Kenny was already on the opposite side of the hall, gesturing to the left.   
As Kenny swam along the surface of the wall, he would encounter writing and drawings from students on the walls. Kenny’s ability allowed him to bring these things into the third dimension. He would stick them out of the wall, so that Stan would be able to see them and follow the signs after him. Kenny turn the corner and popped out of the wall, going through the doorway, heading down the stairs, running to the first floor. His orange jacket was off. Kenny thought, ‘Came out of the walls. Now, they have to know where I am. I hope Tweek and David are all right.’   
Kenny returned to the floor, planting his foot against the ground, and Figure 8’s big purple body forming in the ground below him. Kenny fell towards the ground, planning to get sucked in, but instead, felt the smoke pulling him back. He heard whispers in the smoke, “Kenny McCormick, you know where you’re going, and I cannot have you stopping me. I shall defeat you, and your stand, before you have the chance to get close! And the second Stan makes it down those stairs, I will attack him, too! I will secure the deaths of all of you, today!”  
Kenny knew that something like this would happen. In fact, he was hoping that by running ahead, he could be captured in the smoke. Just as he had told Stan, as he left a trail, leading down the stairs. He had passed multiple signs, upon which Figure 8 had laid his hand at a speed hard to recognize when glimpsed at through a camera that likely captures less than thirty frames per second. It would likely look more like a slight blur on the screen. But when Figure 8 quickly moved from on the wall and into the signs, and then back again, they could use their ability to take the letters on the sign and crunch the sign to more greatly emphasize these certain letters, and create a message in them for Stan. He just had to hope that, while Stan was running, he was able to notice the signs. Kenny “You’re gonna pay for trying to kill me. I can’t die for another three months, you sunnova bitch! If anyone’s dying, it’s gonna be you!” Figure 8 came from above with Kenny’s orange hoodie, which he pushed out of the wall, and it fell onto Kenny. Kenny then started swinging his arms around, and the smoke started to disperse. Kenny was able to get his feet to the ground, and put his hoodie on properly, zipping it up entirely. It was a fancy jacket, with a flap to cover the mouth. It had also been totally drenched in a nearby water fountain. But a wet jacket offered about as much protection as his skin did. Before, the stand punched a hole through sap, Kenny wouldn’t be faring any better. Then, there was the problem that this entire floor was covered in fire and smoke. It would be hard to make his way to where he knew he needed to go.   
Smoke came back at him, engulfing Kenny’s body. He could see the physical form coming together, starting with a fist, that took a swing at Kenny’s head. Figure 8 came out of the floor, and grabbed at the concrete next to him, ripping it from the ground, and raising himself up, phasing his hand into the slab, and flying upwards with it. The smoke hit the rock first, which had turned completely purple, as Figure 8 compressed themself within, but kept going around the rock, entirely encapsulating it. Figure 8’s arms and legs came shooting out of the, one hand grabbing the floor, phasing back in, and then they began spinning like a propeller, their body turning rapidly. It blew away a lot of smoke, but a physical form of of Cigarette Daydream persisted, and tried getting through Figure 8’s propeller blade. Kenny thought, ‘why isn’t it going for the stone? It was able to punch through sap and hurt Stan? Or maybe? Shit, that’s it! It can’t doing anything against the stone. It could only hurt a person. When it punched Stan, the sap was so fresh and quickly strung together, there must have been air bubbles in the sap, and when it punched the sap, it could create a path through the sap to the skin. Hm. What a tough ass enemy. Well, until it can’t even get near you.’ Kenny got to the hand of Figure 8 entering the ground and grabbed onto it.  
“Kenny!” Kenny turned around and saw Stan behind him. Kenny put his hand out, and Stan grabbed on. Figure 8 left the rock, and pulled the three of them into the ground.  
Down the hall, from the security room, a woman sat in front of a series of screen monitors. She turned from her screens to face the walls. Upon them, she could see vague movement behind a wall of smoke she had formed along the walls of the room. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and put a cigarette in her mouth, lighting it and taking a deep inhale of smoke. “Be careful of your next step, Kenny and Stan. The walls of this room are covered in smoke. When you attempt to get past it, smoke will enter your body. Whether it get in through your eyes, your ears, or your mouth. If it enters through you eyes or ears, it’ll go for the brain, and instantly crush it. If it can get to your mouth, it’ll blow your lungs open in it’s attempts to escape, and you’ll die slowly on the ground in front of me. If you’re sweating, as I can only assume you are, from all the fire, then it can get in your pores, and stretch them to their limits, bursting through your skin, and getting into your body that way. Stan, you already know how painful that feels. You have to come out sometime and breathe. Once I kill you guys, I’ll be done here. I’ll be walking out of here, through the doors, just down the hall. And you will burn with this building.”  
From the wall looking out, they could see the thick cloud of smoke they faced. They already had a way through, though. This fight was about to end, they knew. From behind the smoke, a disc burst through the smoke, as it tried to stop it. It was successful, as the disc floated in place. The disc was entirely sap, and couldn’t be seen through as it floated surrounded by the smoke, it suddenly flipped, and Figure 8 was coming out, throwing a fist. The girl blew smoke from her cigarette out, which tore into the skin of Figure 8, but failed to stop them as they punched the girl in the face. She was caught off guard. The rolling chair she sat in was pushed back, and her body smashed into the security monitors, breaking them and sending them to the ground, with her along with them. The woman pitched herself up on her elbow as the sap fell to the ground with Kenny on top of it. The smoke the woman had blown at Figure 8 was lingering around Kenny’s face. That one punch had briefly caught her off guard, but she could still take care of Kenny, and Stan was still in the wall, so if Kenny died, so would he. The smoke she was controlling she’d lost control of, and was wafting around the room freely. “You damn bastards,” she told Kenny to keep him distracted for a second. “How dare you think you can get out of here! What are you gonna do, now!?”  
“I only have one question for you,” Kenny told her, stoically. “Who are you?”  
The woman stared up at him baffled. She cocked her head at him. “Are you serious?” Kenny just looked down at her with a serious face. “Kenny, I’m Millie.” Kenny didn’t respond, scratching at his chin and searching his brain for a Millie. “I’m dating Red? We’ve been in the same class since elementary school.”  
“Not ringing any bells.”  
Millie was angry. “Fuck you, asshole!” Cigarette Daydream formed on Kenny shoulder and entered Kenny’s ear. But before they could get anywhere, Figure 8 brought himself down on Millie. He beat her furiously into submission, until the smoke came wafting back out of his ear.  
Kenny walked over to the wall and Figure 8 pulled Stan out. “Okay, let’s get the fuck out of here, while we still can!”  
“Right,” Stan said, and the two of them were about to run out the door. “Wait,” Stan thought, and went back and hoisted Millie on his shoulder. The three of them began heading for the door.   
David went barrelling down the hall. He and Tweek immediately knew when the threat was over, as the assault on them had ceased. David knew exactly where he had to go. Tweek went running after him, but David turned to him, and said, “Tweek, just get out, now! I’ll go get her!”   
“But it’s my fault she’s in danger!”  
“That’s not a concern! I’ll handle getting Red, you just get the fuck out, now!” Tweek nodded after a moment, and turned back to where he had just come from. David ran back down to the second floor, and ran back to the class room they’d first seen Red. He could see her unconscious body. She was low to the ground, unconscious, but she had to have breathed in smoke while she was lying there. David ran over and picked up her body, and Gypsy King bursted open the classroom’s window. David then jumped out and down to the ground, into a big pile of comfy snow. There was ash all around, and David ran away from the burning building.  
In front of the building, Stan and Kenny were standing by the sidewalk. It would be awhile before firemen could show up, and putting out the fire would be pretty hard, due to the low weather. They had to get out of the area before anyone showed up. Tweek came from around the building, and saw the two of them, along with the unconscious Millie, through the raging blizzard that still went on. He ran over through the snow. “You guys alright?” He asked.  
The two of them looked back. After the fact, they had the time to realize they were all covered in ash. “Yeah, we’re alright.” Stan told him. Thinking about it, Stan pulled out his phone to see the time. They had been in there for barely ten minutes. He looked back at the burning school. “How many times is this?”  
“Huh?” Kenny returned, unsure what he meant.  
“How many times have we been there, and linkable, to the destruction of this school, now?”  
“Uhh,” Kenny thought about it. “There’s the cigarette time.”  
“That could technically be this time, considering the stand.” Tweek pointed out.  
“Right, okay, the time we smoked cigarettes, did Kyle burn the school down that one time?”  
“Uhh, no, me and Wendy convinced him otherwise.”  
“Wendy and I.” Kenny commented.  
“Right, fuck off.” Stan thanked him.  
“Right. Kay, so this might just be the second. I’m probably forgetting a bunch.”  
“Like, there had to be plenty of times when we were in the third grade.”  
“I can’t fuckin’ remember.” They all took a moment to appreciate the burning building. The great blizzard was doing it’s own part, along with the powerful winds, to put out the fire itself. “Where’s David?” Kenny asked Tweek.  
“He went back for Red.” He informed them.  
“Good man. True hero if I’ve ever met one,” Kenny said in a way that seemed surprisingly sarcastic.   
David was wondering through the blizzard. It was so bad, he could no longer see the burning fire through it. He was lost in the blizzard with an unconscious girl over his shoulder that might be in danger due to smoke inhalation, and if she wasn’t, might attack her upon waking up. He had to get back to his friends. He was about to turn back when he saw the silhouette of a man. There was a particular green to it, and he thought there was a chance that it might be Tweek out here. He carefully moved closer to him. Then, he could make them out. They had a green ushanka cap on, and a green t shirt. They must be freezing out on this weather, David thought. But then, they turned around, and while turning, David saw that on their arm in a similar position to the mark on his own arm, and knew they had to be working for Cartman. Then, he saw their face. They looked like a wild dog had attacked them and tore them apart. They had deep cuts in their face and a hole in his cheek. Blood covered their face and shirt.  
This man huffed and puffed, struggling for breath, barely standing up, about ten to fifteen feet away. They tried saying as best they could in an intimidating way, “Who are you!” And then a pause, “What do you want!?”  
“WHo are you!? What’s happened to you!? You look like you could use assistance!” The man looked on defense. But he took a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. He then looked at him with desperation.  
“I...I need help.”  
David stepped closer precariously, but looking back down at his arm, asked, “First, though, tell me about the mark on your arm.”  
Hearing mention of the mark, the man went immediately back on guard. “You're with them, aren’t you!? I’ll kill you before you can even take another step!” David went on guard, as well, and prepared himself for whatever was about to come his way.


	7. the Tale of Tweek Tweak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short in between chapter I'm just adding here as well.

Tweek Tweak was born in 1989 to a single mother. But he was never able to see her face, as she killed herself soon after his birth. As for his father, the only image he ever saw of him was one of the two things his mother left him in this world, along with a letter he never was able to read, never learning to read until much later in life. But on it was written the message, ‘My dear daughter. This is a dangerous world you live in, and I have to apologize for leaving you alone in it. When I heard your father was killed in Egypt, I knew I couldn’t go on. So, I took my own life. But you have your father’s blood running through you, and his blood is the kind that could take on the world. Never let anyone tell you you’re incapable of great things. Because you, like your father, will be able to change the world, however you want. Since we’ll never meet, let me tell you. My name is Ziggy. Your father’s name was Dio. And your name is to be Elza. And when I saw you first open your eyes, you looked up at me, and I could see your father in you, and me as well, in your two beautiful eyes. Goodbye, my dear Elza Brando.’ 

Tweek wandered through the world alone from a very young age. His first foster parents proved to be abusive to him before he had even entered school. His adoptive father was one of the worst men he had ever met. One day, he held a knife up to Tweek’s face, and told him, “You're a little monster, you are. I’ve seen things happen around you. I know what you’re capable of! You must be some kind of demon! We will not have a devil in this home! You will not bring anything so significant to Christianity into this home! This is an agnostic house! It’s time someone taught you a lesson!” He pressed the blade against his young cheek until blood spilt onto it. At that time, the blade was quickly removed from his hand and lodged in his neck. Neither of them saw what had happened, but Tweek’s father was sent back, leaning against the table. He felt life slipping from him before he realized that there was no knife in his neck, and he was leaning back down in front of Tweek, and the knife was gone. It had returned to the drawer it was removed from. He was too scared to go near Tweek again, calling him Elza the christian beast. Tweek ran away from the home and never returned. He never had another set of foster parents again.

When Tweek was nine, a man told him he’d make him feel better in exchange for a favor. Tweek remembers what it was he wanted in the back of his mind, even today. But from it, he was given meth, and offered a chance to forget what had just happened. He was trying to shoot the drug into his veins, but when the needle was emptied out and removed, everything he had put into his arm came shooting back out, and went on bleeding afterwards. The man who had given him the meth told him, “Sorry, kid, no more freebies. Get the hell out of here.”

For seven years, Tweek wandered alone. It wasn’t always so hard. He could meek it out as best he could and in the year of ninety nine, Tweek was able to make it seem okay. He was living under a roof for the first time since he’d left his adoptive parents. But that, too, eventually ended, like everything else. By the turn of the century, Tweek was wandering through the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. He was cold, and felt ready to die. He was dressed very lightly in the near freezing temperature. He thought back on all the people that ostracized him. He suffered throughout life over many things. His illiteracy. His body being that of a woman’s. He was going to leave all this pain behind. And then, in hi journey through the deadly mountain range, he saw it. A brown bear, exactly as he had expected. The Brown Bear is one of the most aggressive species of bear, and is known for attacking people. Generally, though, they’re mostly found along the Rockies. It was going to happen. Tweek was going to die exactly how he lived, alone. No one would ever find him. No one would ever come looking for him. There would be no more Elza. The name would be wiped away from the earth. He felt the fear of death and pain welling inside him, though. He tried fighting it, but deep down in him was the will to live. The will to survive. It fought against this, it wanted to break out! But Tweek held it in, and then, felt tears streaking across his cold face, warming it. It was coming to a close.

Then, he heard a voice. “BERMYAAAAAH!” It was screaming. BUllets flew past Tweek’s head, and he could feel their rushing. Two bullets landed on the bear’s forward left leg, and it was almost enough to stop the bear’s forward motion, but it was still coming at Tweek. Tweek felt the voice in his head say, Now is the time, take it! But Tweek was rejecting everything. It was suddenly beyond his control, he started to let loose the tears. He cried, like an infant in need of its mother’s help. Then, the voice called again, “SAMURAI OVERDRIVE!” And a man ran in front of Tweek lightning fast, an awesome looking samurai sword in hand, dripping with some kind of oil. The man was dressed mostly in orange with a hunting jacket on and a bonnet like that worn by Elmer Fudd. He slashed the blade across the bear’s face, cutting the beast in two. The beast fell to the ground, dead and defeated. The man called out, “Boy, Ned, gettin’ this samurai sword was the best decision I ever made!” 

Then, a second man called back, “I think we have more important issues, Jimbo,” in a robotic voice.

“What’re ya talkin’ about, Ned?”

A man with one arm and a voice box strapped to his wrist like a watch while holding a high powered rifle walked up to the little girl sitting on the ground and knelt down to her. His hair was a graying black, and his face was wrinkling. She had to be only one at her size, “The ten year old looking girl that just turned into an infant.”

“HAH!?” Jimbo said in confusion. He walked back over to the little girl. This Jimbo looked about ten years younger than Ned. The was entirely naked, sitting in a bundle of clothes. Jimbo picked her up carefully and wrapped her in her flannel shirt. “You're not kiddin’. I remember when I saw her gettin’ attacked, thinkin’ she had to be at least twelve, but do you mean that they really just turned into this baby?”

“I saw it with my own two eyes,” he said, pointing to his sunglasses through which his eyes couldn’t be seen. “They started rapidly aging backwards the second they started crying.”

“Hmmm.” Jimbo placed his thumb and fore finger to his chin as Ned took up the baby. Then turned away and threw up his arms, closing his eyes and giving a smile, “You know, we’ve seen a lot of weird things in our day, Ned. Why should this one be any different? So the girl’s a baby now. Let’s just take her back to South Park with us and wait and see if she eventually turns back to her previous age.”

Ned sat in the snow and Pulled down the makeshift blanket the girl was wrapped in, and revealed what he thought he had seen. On the young girl’s shoulder was a birthmark in the shape of a star. Ned looked up at Jimbo. “Well, this one happens to be of some greater importance than you’re giving it credit.”

“What d’ya mean, Ned?”

“She’s got this same kind of mark as that man, DIO.”

Jimbo suddenly changed tone. He remembered that DIO well. Thirteen years ago, he had approached him and Ned and told them they had great potential to serve with him. They figured they must have heard of their great feats, taking on the Vietcong Zombie army in the Vietnam War, for which they received high honours, though it was kept secret from the public. But when they refused, due to the fact that he seemed so overwhelmingly evil, they barely escaped with their lives. He had a power they had never seen before, and never fully understood. One moment Ned had a hand, the next, it was in DIO’s hands, and he was behind them. They could barely escape. But thankfully, they did. And now, they stared at a young girl with the same mark as his on her shoulder. There was no way that he was actually a Dio, they thought. They knew of his death well at the hands of some other great power. But then again, as they had both seen it, this toddler was a child moments earlier. Not only that, a child with the same long blonde hair as that DIO, and at least one eye like his, and then again, what kind of ability must she have to be able to change her body back to that of a toddler’s? How could this be dangerous, though? Could she de-age us, as well? These were the thoughts running through the minds of Jimbo and Ned. Then, Jimbo decided, “If she’s a vampire, then she can’t come back with us.”

“Why would she be a vampire?” Ned asked.

“The sun already set. She could be potentially dangerous. And if she CAN turn back to eleven, then that might be enough to kill us. You don’t want some little vampire runnin’ around South Park.”

“We can wait the night at the cabin with her. If anything happens, we’ll end it, quickly. And the next morning, when the sun rises, we’ll know for sure, and then head back to town.”

Jimbo pondered the idea, and decided to go along with it. The three of them spent the night in their hunting cabin, awaiting the rise of the sun, only to find Tweek was not a vampire. The three of them headed back to the town of South Park. Unsure what to do with the girl, they decided to put her up for adoption. The nearest foster care facility was in Orange county, where they left the baby girl.

The now infantile Tweek sat and cried much of the time in his crib. In the crib next to her, though, while unaware of this, lied Craig Tucker, less than a year old himself. He sat in bad listening to the crying Tweek and felt annoyance at the loud noise, before sitting up in his crib and staring at the crying child. He picked up a rattler and threw it into the crib, in an attempt to hit Tweek. The rattler was caught in mid air and sent back to Craig, who caught it, and lost his footing, falling back down in his crib.

About two weeks past while the two of them were in foster care together, before eventually, a Richard Tweek and his wife first came to the adoption center. The two of them entered the infant ward together, and looked at each child. When they looked down at the baby Tweek, they saw her and said to one another, “Ohhh. This one seems just precious. What a sweet little girl. I think this is the one. Oh, yes, we’ll take her.” The woman with them took in the phrase, we’ll take them, and pondered how well these two comprehended what was entailed by adopting a child. “Oh, what should we name her, Richard?” Asked Mrs. Tweek.

Richard took but a moment to ponder the question, before deciding, “Tweek. Her name will be Tweek Tweak.” 

When Tweek aged back to infancy, everything that had happened to him in his first ten years of life was locked away in his subconscious. It haunted him, it makes him scared. He never had much in his world, and as such, he has a deep fear of losing everything, and returning to what he once was, though he has no idea why. But, now, Tweek Tweak fights on, with the intention of regaining Craig Tucker, who for now he’s lost, and to keep Eric Cartman from taking everything he has in a lust for power.


	8. a mysterious stand user appears

David had Red slung over his shoulder, in the middle of a blizzard, and in front of him, what appeared to be another enemy stand user. They looked as though they had already been through quite the fight, though. They were bloodied and near collapse. David didn’t feel comfortable beating up an injured opponent, but they seemed unwilling to let David go. The snow and wind were thick and seeing his foe was hard.  
“Look, I don’t need this fight right now, and from the looks of things, it’s not exactly in your interest to start fighting either! I’m going to leave! I suggest you go back where you came from!” David yelled at the man across from him. But the man was barely able to remain standing. When David yelled at him, he could barely focus on the words. What stood out to him was the phrase, “Go back where you came from!” And that set him off. David was backing up, keeping his eyes on him. He didn’t want to miss if he activated his stand. But David was too late to escape the space of the young man’s stand. He was trapped in his range. And there was a determination in the boy to keep David from leaving, now.  
As David backed up, he felt stabbing pain in his leg, to which he quickly looked down and acknowledged the pain was a hole in his leg. David looked down and let out a loud, “FUCK!” from the great pain, and then immediately returned himself to being in control of himself. He looked at the wound. It had torn into his leg, clearly. David was shocked to see his leg twitch on its own. The flesh around the wound moved ever so slightly, and then, from his leg, the bud of a plant burst forth. David was now baffled. This was definitely part. Of his stand, but what was the full extent of this stand? David didn’t take his eyes off of his opponent. He’d managed to sneak an attack in without him noticing. David took these things into consideration. How does his stand attack, how does his stand move, and what does his stand look like?  
David closely studied his foe. There was no clear indication of any attack. “What did you do to my leg!?” David asked.  
“You’re not going anywhere, now!” He told him. “Who is that!” He tiredly pointed to Red on his shoulder.  
“Unimportant!” There was a twinge of pain in David’s leg. He was going to look down, but the man began to move, heading sideways to David. He was very wary. David decided to glare down at his leg. There was a sensation along his leg. A moving sensation, which he couldn’t see underneath his pant leg. David grabbed at his pant leg, and ripped it at it’s base, tearing it up to his knee. He looked clearly at his injury. The bud that was sprouting out of his leg was growing up and down his leg. He grabbed at the vines with his hand to try and tear them off, but his hand was quickly entangled. This plant grew impressively fast. HE managed to rip his hand free, but doing so revealed to him that beneath his skin the vines were moving still. They were greatly thick. Dangerously so. Having those in his leg would block the circulation of blood. They ripped through his skin, but also clogged up the wound, so little blood came out. David had to remove the Vines. He thought of how it would be nice if Tweek were here in this situation. He took hold of the bud in his leg and pulled. It was greatly painful, and the sprout grew around his hand, as well. The vines came out all together, a mess of disgusting sprouts, tangled around his fist. He let Red fall to the ground, and dropped himself. The man who’d planted it in him was making an attempted run, but he wasn’t getting far with his injuries. It was going to be hard for David to get after him as well, now, with his leg in this bad shape. He laid flat on his stomach and pulled Red on top of him, holding her arm with one hand and extending his other in the direction of the running stand user. He called out, “GYPSY KING!” and Gypsy King sprung out and shot a plus to a nearby tree in the direction of his enemy, and paced a minus on David’s hand. David went sliding to the tree through the snow.  
The other man saw David slide into view, and was so surprised he fell to the ground. The thought ran through his mind now, this man must be another stand user! He didn’t recognize him, but it would make sense to send stands he wasn’t familiar with after him. David took the moment to tear off his ripped up pant leg and wrap it around his injured leg, which was bleeding quite bad. It was a better sign that it was bleeding than it wasn’t. At least it still flowed blood through it.  
David and the boy’s eyes met again. They stared angrily at one another. David tried to remain calm. The boy yelled at him, “I won’t let you take me back! I will not let him hurt me like this, again!”  
David didn’t understand his ramblings, “Where!? And who!?” David quickly assumed he meant Cartman, but as he had this thought, a loud crack sounded near his head. He turned to the noise, and saw an indent in the bark of the tree. From it sprouted another bud which he looked at closely. The bud was that of a flower, and as the petals bloomed forth, they were white. Their appearance was similar to that of a Hellebore Genus, which made sense, because the Hellebore flowers were frost resistant, and known for their ability to bloom in the winter. But this must have been a totally different species, because they were far more ferocious in their ability to grow, and power through other forces. It might be a species of plant entirely new, coming from this stand. David was no Horticulturist, and knew little of the Hellebores, so this information was not known to him. The vines the grew forth seemed to head towards David. Something David did know about plants was that, frost resistant or not, they were by no means fans of the cold. These plants must be able to sense his body heat, and move accordingly towards him for warmth.  
The plants grabbed at David’s face and neck and pulled him towards the tree. Gypsy King quickly appeared and broke the branches holding David to the tree. David then turned to the man who had shot that seed. “Look, I don’t know where you came from, but if you just calm yourself and let me help, then this won’t have to get violent!”  
He panted out and closed his eyes in pain, grabbing at his stomach, which had blood coming out of it. “No. I won’t be tricked! I’m no idiot, I’ve already seen your stand, and I know that Red is working under Cartman! Why are you with her!?”  
“She tried to kill me in the last ten minutes! I beat her and didn't want to leave her to die, so she’s with me, now.”  
The boy took this information in, and decided on how to resolve the situation. “I’ll believe you enough that you won’t attack me immediately, but I won’t let you follow me! If you’re not working with Cartman, then you won’t go after me!”  
“What!? No, you need help! Look at you, you’re terribly injured!” David tried to stand up, but was pulled back down. More seeds had sprouted from the ground behind him and were holding him down. They grew into a thick bush that held him and Red to the ground. David trimmed down the bush. He was thankful that these plants at least didn’t have thorns, but they were certainly thick. David looked down at the ends of the flowers. He watched as at great speed the flower seemed to wilt and from the center, a series of pods appeared. These are the seeds of the hellebore genus. The plant had been cut, and so, as an ability specific to the stand's mutation of the Hellebore, the seed forced all of it's nutrients into the seed pods at the flower’s center, and then, as David soon realized, explode out of their pods like bullets. He could see them pulsating, and preemptively had Gypsy King protect his face. The seeds shot at them, and Gypsy deflected as many as he could, taking one to the shoulder, and scattering the rest to the wind. Gypsy King then returned to David, their palm to his, and when David opened his hand, saw that he now held four seeds. He grabbed at his shoulder. The injury to his stand had drawn blood. He looked over and the stand user was getting away.  
David picked Red back up and headed after him once more. He walked calmly after him. He was beginning to understand his stand's power. This plant was the stand’s creation, and seeds were dispersed by the stand. The fighting ability seemed low when put like that. How they moved made no sense to him. The seeds were incredibly light. Their movement was propelled by the wind, as he assumed. He realized this is how seeds could get behind him without his knowing that’s why he was on watch. Every seed that had been launched at him had been done very precisely. To be able to know how the wind was blowing and calculate the angle to shoot his seeds was something David marveled at. But that meant the only seeds he actually had to worry about were seeds coming from the user himself, because the seeds of the flower blooms couldn’t be aimed. Of course, spotting the seeds would be incredibly hard in the snow. Gypsy King would barely be able to do it by eye.  
The enemy user heard David’s feet falls into the snow. He turned around and sneered. “This is it! I’m not going to allow you to follow me any longer. I won’t be going easy on you anymore!” He pointed angrily at him, gripping at his side with his right arm.  
David raised his right hand to his face, placing his forefinger against his nose, and the middle below it, ring below the lip and pinky on the chin. He then rested the elbow of his right arm in the hand of his left, and leaned his torso to the right, his hip jutting to the left, and his legs spread far apart. :”I think I know who you are now! You’re Kyle Broflovski, aren’t you!? I have been looking for! But not like you think!”  
“Enough! I’m ending this!”  
“If you’d just let me speak, I’d like to clear the air, before I’m forced to put you into submission!”  
“I’d like to see you try!”  
David squinted his eyes at him. “Your stand’s ability relies entirely on the wind in this fight. The seeds come off of your person at an angle of your choosing, and are blown along, piercing into whatever, and then immediately spreading out their seeds once they crack open against whatever they’ve hit. You’re seeds could dig through tree bark, but they only open when they’ve been damaged, like a land mine that’s been put under pressure.” Kyle was visibly surprised by his ability to figure out his stand so quickly, and placed the hand he pointed with on the nape of his neck. But he replaced his surprise with anger once more.   
“I don’t care who you are, no one puts me into submission!” David took one more step closer and immediately recognized what he as looking for. From behind Kyle, the shots headed left. They were barely visible, but you could see them coming based off the snow going behind him and the snow coming back around. He watched as they ripped through the sky, and turned towards him from the right. Gypsy King punched them all away, and they proceeded to fly off in every direction, David took another step. The two of them were about 20 meters apart. He wanted to make it three more steps before taking out Kyle with one swift thrust.Gypsy King would be able to hit him with a plus best at the edge of his range without getting close.  
As David took a step, he saw that there were already three flowers growing large stocks. These ones must have been planted a while ago. David didn’t realize how big these mutated flowers could grow, since he’d uprooted most of them immediately. They were fully bloomed between him and Kyle, standing up to his knee. They were growing large, bulbous pods among their beautiful white petals.  
“You should have noticed those ones sooner. You thought I wouldn’t be able to direct the seeds after the first shot, but when I’m shooting within only a few meters with a shotgun while you’re downwind of it, I don’t need accuracy! Good luck blocking this! These seeds could crack through stone!”  
David looked at the large plants and smirked, calling out to his stand, “Gypsy King!” And they flew off ten meters to David’s left, slamming their palms together and creating a ball of gravitational mass. The snow blowing about was attracted to the center of the mass, sticking to it’s surface and melting against it. And as the large pods burst forth their seeds, they were pulled away from their target and veered in between him and the new force of gravity, which after missing, Gypsy King eliminated.  
“What!? What the hell was that!?” Gypsy King turned to Kyle and shot a plus at him from this further range, as it was the best opportunity to attack him while he wasn’t paying attention. The plus stuck to his right chest, and Gypsy King then returned to David.  
“I’m going to end this, now!” David warned Kyle. Kyle was engulfed in fear. He didn’t have time to figure out his stand. He was already attacked. David sent out a swarm of seeds, which blew against the wind and flew in every direction. David put his right foot forward, and leaned down very low to the ground as about a fourth of the seeds expelled made their way towards him, and placed his thumb against his forefinger, holding between them a single seed. Gypsy King’s hand and his became one, as they flicked the seed with great power beyond Kyle, and then, it came back and implanted itself in Kyle’s shoulder. Then, the storm of seeds hit him, and pierced into him multiple times before Gypsy King could move to protect him. The shock and pain from it caused Kyle to freeze. The plant began to grow in his shoulder, Which Kyle quickly forced it to stop and wither. But at that point, David was five meters away. Kyle fell to the ground, lying on his back, and grew over himself with thick flowers tangling together to keep him from attacking. They grew thicker and thicker over him. “Kyle!” David shouted at him, standing above him.  
“Kill me if you want. That’s preferable to going back to Cartman.”  
“Kyle, I’m not going to kill you!” David placed Red on the ground beside him, and started to try and pulled the vines away. “If I did, Ike would kill me!”  
“You know Ike?” He asked from under the plants.  
“Yeah. He was helping us try and find you.”  
The plants receded. Kyle was bleeding from his shoulder, soaking the ground beneath him red. Lying on his side, David could see Kyle’s stand’s true form attached to the back of his neck. It looked like a Jellyfish in a way, how it wrapped around his neck and went under his shirt, and a large bud growing red, attached to all of the thin vines. It faded back into Kyle’s neck as he let himself lose consciousness in David’s arms. David removed Kyle’s jacket from off his shoulders and put it onto Kyle. Then, he took hold of Red and slung her over his shoulder, and picked up Kyle in his arms.  
As David turned to inspect the area, all the many seeds of Kyle’s stand had thrown into the wind had planted themselves in the ground and in trees, and grew, budded and bloomed in the time he had taken to focusing on Kyle. The plants had absorbed the snow for nutrients, and all around David was the wet grass and the white Hellebores uncountably numerous. It was truly beautiful. David looked down at Kyle, appreciating that his stand was imposing, and yet could create something so beautiful.


	9. Some answers

David stumbled down the empty street towards his home, carrying two people on his back. It had been a long trip through the woods, stumbling about with the weight of three. He ended up stumbling all the way to the local pond before gaining any sense of direction, being able to see his way lead him back around to the other side of the lake. He then was able to make it back to town and begin his journey back to his home. He rounded the block up to his house, checking the boy in his arms to see how he was doing. He had put Kyle’s jacket he’d borrowed back on him to keep him warm. He had been wearing shreds before.  
David took a moment to think about his other three friends he’d lost track of while escaping from the burning wreckage of the former elementary school, and then running into the reason for their searches, Kyle, who he now held. David entered his house, his head full of different thoughts. He called out, “Mama? Dad?” There was no response. He carried his companions into the living room, letting Kyle down onto the couch and removing his jacket, putting the blanket cast over the back of the couch on him. He then moved to the recliner and dropped Red into it, who squirmed about with her hands clasped together. “So,this is where you live? Nice. Why the fuck am i here!?” She yelled at him.  
“Because i had no idea what else to do with you. I wasn’t exactly going to leave you at the school, it burning down and everything, and I wasn’t going to let you just go back to Cartman. So, your palms are magnetized together. Everyone wins.”  
“How the fuck am I winning!?”  
“You’re both alive and well. Now, as long as you don’t try to kill me or my friends again, we won’t have any problems.”  
“It’s not my fault I tried t kill you. That’s Cartman’s business.”  
“Why does every stand user in town want me, Tweek, Stan and Kenny dead, and why are you… complacent at the moment?”  
“There’s a mixed bag of reasons for why Cartman wants you each dead. I can’t tell you why he wants you dead.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I really don’t want to.   
“Hm.” David paced over to Kyle’s side. He was sleeping heavily. He shook his arm in an attempt to wake him up. “Kyle? Kyle, I need you to wake up for now.” Kyle woke up with a gasp and grabbed violently at David’s arm, a sprout coming from Kyle’s arm, and wrapping around David’s hand, “Kyle, Kyle, relax it’s just me.”  
Kyle looked up at him nervously, and then let go. “Right. David. Sorry.”  
David walked to the center of the room, looking from Kyle to Red. “Alright. So this is how I currently understand it. Cartman’s ability is that to change the feelings of others so that they will have emotions and opinions concurrent with his own. Basically, they do what he wants, and believe it’s what they want. It’s done so that anyone who has this mark will do whatever he tells them to. Unfortunately, this theory is ruined by the unexplained exceptions. It didn’t work on Tweek ,and we don’t know whether or not it will work on me when he asks something of me. Why this group here is ideal is because we have someone who’s received orders to kill me, and someone who I’m assuming is in the same boat as Tweek, where you don’t do what Cartman says, right?” He asked Kyle.  
“You can’t trust him. You might as well send him packing along his way if you want to take out Cartman,” Red tried to dissuade him.  
“You see, this is the problem with the group. You’re an asshole, and I have no way to check anyone’s statement, but I’m gonna have to take what you’re both saying, and I have to be the one to decide how we proceed,” David pulled his coffee table across the room, and sat down on top of it, staring back at Kyle and Red. “So Kyle-” There was a crash from above. “Hijo de puta, what the fuck is it, now!? I swear to god, if there’s a stand user up there, Kyle watch Red.” And David stood and moved towards the stairs. David made his way to the top of the stairs, where it was incredibly dark. David thought, ‘what am I saying, why would there be a stand user. Thinking about it, it must have been my parents. Who else would be up here? They never would have left the house, being snowed in today.’ “Mama, Papa?” He called down the hall as he flipped the lights on. “What was that noise? Are you alright?” David enters his parents room, turning their lights on, and saw his mother and father sitting next to one another on the bed. “Oh, hey, Mama and Papa. Are you two alright? I heard a crash.”  
David’s father stood up and turned to his wife, “Allow me to handle this, amada.” And he turned to David.  
David looked from his father to his mother, who both had their eyes downcast. David made his way across the room to David, shaking his head back and forth in disappointment the whole short walk over to David. “Is there something wrong, Papa?” David asked with great concern. “Have I done something wrong?”  
David’s father put his left hand on David’s shoulder and continued shaking his head, staring down at the floor, until he looked up and met David’s eyes, and then closed his and pursed his lips as he started nodding at David. “I didn’t want to believe it, mi hijo. I couldn’t. But the feeling, the intense emotion. I now know it to be true. I hate you.”  
“What?” David said out of shock. “W-what do you mean, Papa? You hate me?”  
“Si.” And David’s father wound his right fist back, and his face was suddenly covered with a great intensity. “Te voy a matar!”  
“GYPSY KING!” David summoned his stand and stopped his father’s attempt to hit him across the face.  
“Como hiciste eso!? Tu poco cerdo!”   
“Papa, Tu tienes yo asusta! Por qué estás haciendo esto?” David backed out of the room.  
“Sounds like a lot of spanish shouting going on up there! Is that your parents being possessed by Cartman’s will!?” Red shouted up the stairs.  
“I am going to kill that sonnuva bitch for what he’s done to my parents! And yes!” David ran back downstairs. He began stomping around the living room, making his way over to Red “Why the fuck has he done this!? Why would he go after my parents!? And when did he do it!?”  
“I dunno. Well, to the last one, I really don’t know, to the first one I can kind of give an answer, and that’ll also answer two,” She said, giving a smug smile.  
“Mi Papa just tried to punch me and told me he’s going to kill me, I don’t have time for you to be cute!”  
“David!” Came shouting from the stairs. “No te dejaré escape!”  
“What is he screaming?” Red asked.  
“General things people trying to kill you would say! Focus, tell me what you can!”  
“Well, Cartman’s range is surprisingly small. His stand’s ability, controlling people’s wills, as you put it, is a pretty powerful one, so he was only given about a twenty, thirty meter range. With that, Cartman must’ve been pretty close to hit your parents. Plus he can sense people with his stand. I’m not entirely sure how, he just can sense people, and probably sense people who have specifically already been hit with his stand. This much is an assumption. As for why, Cartman hasn’t just been targeting stand users, he’s been going after everyone. Cartman wants control of the whole town. And for that, he needs to put his little mark on every person. But if he can, he’s gonna want to eliminate certain people he just can’t stand to have in his town. Hence, your parents are trying to kill you. Look out, he has a gun.”  
“What?” David turned around to see his father coming out of the kitchen with a handgun. David tossed his hands up “Papa!? Why do you have a gun!?”  
“I am sorry, David.” David summoned Gypsy King once again. But as David’s father fired off his gun, the bullet was caught, and the blast recoiled, causing him to drop the gun. Smoke whiffed out of the gun, as from within it, the bullet had been caught on a seed fro Kyle’s stand, TAME IMPALA. David looked back to Kyle, lying up, half awake, his hand in the air and a bloom coming out of his palm. David turned back to his father, and then turned away.  
“Sorry about this, Papa.” Gypsy King gave a quick punch to Mr. Rodriguez to the side of the head, putting him out of commission. As Mr. Rodriguez fell to the ground, he was caught by Gypsy King to soften the landing. David turned back to the stairs. “Well, this place is no longer safe. Oh, fuck I still need to call Stan and the others. I guess I’ve got no choice. I’m gonna have to take the car.” David walked over to Kyle and picked him up gently, heading for the door.   
“What about me?” Red asked.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.” David carried Kyle out to his parent’s car, placing him in the passenger’s seat. Returning to the door. David raised his palm, and Red flew across the room to him. David took her by the hand, turning around and lifting her over his shoulder.  
“Look, i get that I tried to kill you and your friends, but it’s been, like, almost a day. Usually in this town, by now that’d be like ancient history.”  
“I’m not going to be giving you a break. Not as long as there’s a chance you still want to kill me.” David relocked her hands and made his way over to the kitchen grabbing a key to the car off the hook they kept it on. As David turned around, he saw his mother standing in front of the door with a knife in hand. “Mama? Where did you get the kitchen knife!? LIke, you very clearly didn’t just get it from the kitchen, you came down the stairs with it. Why did you have a kitchen knife in your bedroom? And why was there a gun in the kitchen? Why are these things the way they are!?”  
Mrs. Rodriguez ran out the door behind her. David thought, ‘Kyle!’ And made a beeline for the door. He saw his mother looming above Kyle, moving into the car, preparing to stab into his relaxed and sleeping body. David looked on in horror and said aloud with the intention of Red hearing it, “Hold on.”  
“What did you say?” Red asked. By that time, Gypsy King had sent a plus to the passenger’s side of the front windshield, pulling David across his driveway, landing against the hood and tossing Red down on top of his mother.  
“Mama, I’m so sorry about this, it’s just, you about to kill someone, oh, dios mio, please be alright.”  
David picked up Red, reapplying seals to her hands. “Didn’t care about me. You just threw me across a driveway and dropped me off the roof of your car.” He buckled her into the backseat and carried his mother back into their house and put her down in her bed. He returned to the car, where he was thankful to see neither of his passengers had tried to make a run for it. David entered the car, buckling himself in. He looked over at the very hurt and very tired Kyle Broflovski, and started driving. “I’m guessing neither of you could make a call for me right now.”  
“I’ve got a free hand,” a mysterious voice from behind David’s seat offered. David had barely pulled out of his driveway when he slammed his foot on the break to turn around to see Craig Tucker sitting next to his cousin. He waved back at David, who was in shock. “Hey.”  
“What the fuck are you doing here!?” David summoned Gypsy King, who floated between him and Kyle.  
“Calm down, man. I ain’t here for a fight.”  
“The hell do you mean you’re not here for a fight?”  
“Look, I’ve been waiting for you here for about an hour, maybe two, now. I hadn’t talked to Cartman for a while, so I figured to run away.”  
“Huh,” Red thought aloud. “Run away, why didn’t I think of that?”  
David looked from one Tucker to another, “What do you mean you ran away?”  
“Just like the Flock of Seagulls song,” Red explained, “Run so far away. What’s Cartman gonna do, chase after you? He’s only got, I dunno, less than twenty stand users at his disposal.” David gave a grunt at Red, looking out his front windshield. Out of his peripheral, he saw his front door opening, and saw his father standing there angrily.  
“Alright, we really need to get the hell away from my parents.” David finished pulling out of his driveway and drove off fast. “Okay, so, you’re no longer under Cartman’s influence because of how long you’ve gone without talking to him?”   
Craig took a moment to consider. “I guess. Maybe not exactly how I would put it, but yeah at the moment, I’m thinking for myself.”  
“Okay… Okay, that’s actually really helpful. I’m not giving you my phone, though. And I’m not taking Gypsy King off you.”  
“Please, you know that’d only end worse for you. I can throw a punch at four hundred miles an hour all the way to your front window.”  
“Is that you comforting me?”  
David saw Kyle starting to stir. He raised his head and looked over to David. “Where are we going?” He asked meekly.   
“Uh… Evening, Kyle. I guess for now, since I don’t see any other options we should take you to the hospital. We can’t keep hav-” David was stopped by the furious grabbing of Kyle at his arm. It caused him to jolt the steering wheel and almost lose control of the car. “Woah, what the hell, Kyle!?”  
“We can’t go to the hospital.” Kyle begged to David.  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“There’s a trap s that Cartman set up along the highway. He’s got a stand user posted there that traps anyone trying to escape inside of it. IT can’t kill you, but you’re still gonna be held there until someone shows up to put you under Cartman’s control.”  
“Shit! So then… Fuck it, before anything else, I need to make a fucking phone call.” David pulled over to the side of the road, pulling out his phone and calling up Kenny. He looked out his car window as the buzzer rang. “God damn, these roads are fucking icy. Least it stopped snowing for a goddamn minute… When are they gonna salt these roads?”  
“Just be happy they’re plowed. We’re looking at a town that’s slowly collapsing under the control of a man whose ability is making people do whatever he wants.” Craig told him.  
David finally got someone on the other end of the line, “Yellow? David, is that you?”  
“Kenny, it’s good to hear you. Is everyone else with you?”  
“Yeah, we’re all here. We got ourselves in a bit of a jam, but we’ll be getting out of here soon enough.”  
“Well, what do you mean, you’re in a situation?”  
“Well, we were trying to get to the hospital, see if Kyle had ended up there somehow-”  
“Oh my god,” David slapped his hand to his face out of shame. “Yeah, you know, this one is my bad. And so weirdly coincidental is this situation. Let me just tell you, I’ve got Kyle with me right here. I ran into him out in the woods.”  
“Oh, that’s amazing! Oh, well, one out of two down,” He heard Kenny shouting in a muffled tone, “Hey Stan, David’s got Kyle,” and then a nearby Stan say, “Sonnuva bitch, then we’ve been stuck for two hours for fucking nothing.” Kenny put the phone back to his ear, “Yeah he’s happy to hear that.”  
“Did he say you’ve been stuck there for two hours?”  
“Yeah but don’t worry, helps on the way. We’ll meet up with you soon enough. Where you wanna meet, your house?”  
“Can’t, it isn’t safe anymore. My parents tried to kill me.”  
“Ohhh, well, sorry to hear that. Anywhere else you had in mind?”  
David turned to Kyle, “Any ideas where we could hide out for a while?”  
“I got one.”  
“It’ll have to do.” David returned t Kenny, “We might have an idea. I’ll call you again when you guys are free.”  
“You got it, dude. See you soon.”

Kenny hung up the phone and turned to Stan at his side, who had his head against the steering wheel of his father’s car. “Well, we are that much closer to being done with this shit.”  
“We’ve been stuck on this highway for a literal two hours, and someone is coming to kill us, most likely.” Tweek reminded Kenny from the backseat. “It’s a wonder they haven’t shown up, yet. They’ll probably be here any minute.”  
“C’mon, Tweek, we’ve got our own help on the way. We’ll be out of here in no time at all.” A silence fell over the group. Suddenly, there was the roar of another engine coming from behind their car. Each of them looked back at the large white truck parked behind them.  
“Well, that’ll be the enemy, I guess,” Stan said with total depression in his voice.  
Kenny looked over to him, took a deep breath in, and opened his door, saying, “C’mon, let’s get this out of the way.” All three of them got out of the car together and walked around to the back. Kenny leaned against the trunk, Tweek crouching down to his left, and Stan still in the driver’s seat, door open, feet on the ground, looking back at the truck. Out of it came Clyde Donovan, Dressed in a letterman jacket, with patches covering it, including the C on his chest for his football team, the Cows, on his right arm, the symbol of justice, the scale and on his left his initials, “CD”, followed by “AS” beneath them, and then on his back the year of his graduation, and near the bottom, “XI.” He fixed his jacket, and with a cocky smile looked over to his adversaries. He made his way over, keeping a fair distance of about ten meters between them.  
“Heey, guys.” He said in a friendly tone.   
Kenny raised his nose to his, “You the one who’s gonna kill us all?”  
“That’s what I’m here for.”  
“Great, let’s get this done.”  
Clyde took a hand out of his coat pocket and raised it to the air, extending a single finger, “I’d appreciate it if we fought each other one at a time. Although I could take you all at once, I find that this will lessen the chance of my failure, an already slim chance at that.”  
Kenny looked to Tweek and then back at Stan, and then exclaimed, “Yeah, I got this.” And stepped forward, bringing the gap to five meters.   
“No, Kenny I can get him if you don't want to.” Tweek offered, standing up with a grunt.  
“No, no, this is fine. You’re the white mage, Tweek, and Stan’s gotta be there to pick up when our back up arrives.. I’m the most disposable of this group. And I still need to get one more KO in if I wanna keep being as heavy a hitter as David and Stan. This one’s mine.”  
“Alright then,” Clyde bent his knees and lowered himself to the ground, with his hands in his pockets. “This will be over before you know it.” Clyde told him, cockily.  
Kenny smirked with a chuckle. “Clyde, when was the last time you cried?”  
“I don't know, it’s been a while, it’s hard to remember.”  
“Right. So let’s make this fight memorable, because by the end of it, I’m going to have you on your knees crying.”  
Clyde smirked back at him. “Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
